Cubs
by Asrial
Summary: Partie 6 de l'ironie-verse Cette fois, Phil retourne à Poudlard pour regler ses comptes, Clint vient avec lui, Loki chercher son fils et Héla compte bien expliquer à Phil qu'il est amoureux d'elle. Guest star : Teen Wolf
1. Chapter 1

Cubs

Chapitre 1

(partie 6 de l'ironie verse)

"- STARK ! Je veux un bébé !"

Clint éclata d'un rire caquetant l'horreur absolue qui venait de se peindre sur le visage de Tony.  
Le milliardaire semblait hésiter entre la fuite et...non, juste la fuite tout cours en fait.

"- Mais...mais…Rodolphe...heu...Je suis flatté mais heu..."

Rien que l'idée d'approcher Loki pour autre chose qu'une tape virile dans le dos faisait hurler intérieurement d'horreur Tony. Pas que Loki soit pas vaginalement motocultable hein ! Au contraire. Quiconque, quel que soit son sexe et ses préférences, qui ne trouverait pas le jotun consommable aurait probablement un gros problème. Mais Stark avait un tout petit peu d'instinct de survie. Se taper Loki ne valait pas de se faire massacrer par Fury.  
Nick était incroyablement possessif et jaloux avec son mari...Sa femme...son Loki quoi.

Le Directeur Fury était quelqu'un qui pouvait être particulièrement mesquin dans certains cas.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel.

"- Vous êtes un idiot Stark."

Le rire de Clint se transforma en caquètement moqueur avant que Phil ne colle un petit taquet sur l'arrière du crâne de son fils adoptif

"- Ca suffit Clint." Le jeune héritier Black haïssait tellement son nom qu'il avait fini par effectivement faire changer son patronyme en plus de son prénom.

"- Mais la tête de Stark quoi ! La tête de Stark !"

Tony jeta un regard noir aux deux agents. Oui, bon, visiblement Loki venait encore de se moquer de lui. Mais flute a la fin et…

"- Clint…"

"- T'es pas drôle, P'pa."

Phil eut ce perpétuel sourire doux que tout le monde adorait.

"- Que voulez-vous à Stark avant qu'il ne fasse une attaque, Loki ?"

Loki était sa belle-mère quelque part. Certes, Nick était son meilleur ami, mais il avait aussi été le seul père qu'il avait connu.

La moue de Loki s'accentua.

"- Vous savez que Nick est stérile. Comme tous les immortels comme lui."

Ce qui semblait ravir Tony. L'idée de risquer de devenir père un jour le terrifiait. Il avait peut-être un enfant qui grandissait quelque part, conçut avant la création de son ark, mais au moins, maintenant, il aurait pu copuler avec la terre entière, il ne risquait plus rien.

"- Oui, et alors ?"

"- Et alors, je veux un enfant !"

"- Heu…et tu vas ouvrir les souscriptions ?"

Cette fois, c'est Tony qui se prit un taquet mais de la part de Bruce. Le calme scientifique avait compris ce que voulait le jotun.

"- Loki veut qu'on l'aide a concevoir un bébé de Fury."

Tony passa un peu au vert. Même si Fury était son prof de magie et qu'il s'était grandement attaché à lui, y trouvant lui aussi une figure paternelle plus respectable que Howard ne l'avait jamais été, l'intégralité de la conversation le perturbait grandement.

"- Heu…Allez dans une clinique pour ça ?"

"- Qu'est-ce que vous croyez, Stark ? J'ai déjà fait faire tous les tests possible et imaginable à mon mari. Il est plus sec qu'un désert."

"- Lokiiii !" Gémit Tony.

Bonjour les images mentales.

"- Son sperme est vide de toute vie."

"- LOKIIIIIIII !" Protesta encore Tony avant de se poser les mains sur les oreilles en murmurant pour lui-même "Lalalalala je n'entends rien. Lalalalalala."

"- Cessez d'être ridicule, Stark ! Je veux un enfant de mon mari et vous allez m'y aider ! Débrouillez-vous, mais je veux des résultats sous trois mois !"

Et sur cet oukase particulièrement décisif, Loki quitta le salon commun des Avengers ou il laissa un Steve livide et tremblant.

Mais…mais on ne parlait pas de ce genre de choses…Comme ca ! C'était… C'était…outrancier !

Histoire de se laver les yeux, Tony se précipita sur son petit copain pour le prendre dans ses bras.

"- Ne fais pas attention. Ce n'est rien."

"- C'est…Choquant."

La relation entre le milliardaire et le soldat était encore à ses balbutiements. Avec n'importe qui d'autre, Tony aurait déjà lâché l'affaire. Steve n'était pas du genre à coucher après le premier rendez-vous. Ni après le dixième d'ailleurs. Alors Tony prenait son temps. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il prenait le temps de sortir avec quelqu'un, d'apprendre à le connaitre autrement que pour son cul et a le désirer. C'était étrange mais affreusement agréable. A tel point que c'était Steve qui faisait les avances maintenant. Tony avait toujours su se faire désirer, mais pour la première fois, il découvrait la valeur d'être adoré.

Le capitaine était bon pour lui. Et inversement.

"- Qu'est-ce qui vous choque, Capitaine." Les poings sur les hanches, Héla toisait le capitaine avec un évident début de colère dans les yeux. La fille de Loki passait de plus en plus souvent, de plus en plus étourdissante dans ses robes de soie au décolleté affolant. "Que ma mère veuille un enfant ?" Elle réagissait comme elle aurait réagi à Asgard quand on crachait sur les enfants de sa mère. Ses frères et sœurs avaient toujours été les victimes de la peur d'Asgard.

"- Je crois qu'il est surtout choqué parce que Loki est toujours particulièrement cru sur les fonctions corporelles basiques." Sourit Phil.

Il s'était levé pour venir faire un baisemain à sa Dame.

Héla rosit très légèrement alors que Steve hochait frénétiquement la tete. Il n'était pas choqué parce que Loki voulait un enfant. Il était choqué qu'il en parle comme ca. Pour un homme comme lui, la franchise parfois très terre à terre de ce temps était déplacée.

"- Ma mère a toujours aimé avoir des enfants." Marmotta Hela, assise finalement sur les genoux de Phil. "Mais Odin ne l'a jamais laissé en être une."

Elle pouvait prendre l'apparence qu'elle voulait, comme sa mère, mais quand elle venait voir son Cavalier, elle se débrouillait toujours pour être plus petite que lui. C'était plus agréable quand il n'y avait pas un combat à mener pour se bouiner contre lui. Le corolaire pénible étant que Phil la voyait davantage comme une petite fille, juste une adolescente, qu'autre chose. Alors quand Thor en avait rajouté une couche après une petite visite à Jotunheim…..  
Loki n'était même pas adulte pour les jotuns. Alors sa fille….un bébé en couches !

Héla se redressa soudain. Une fois de plus, Phil semblait un peu ailleurs.

"- …Phil ?... PHIL ?"

L'agent était perdu dans ses pensées. Encore.

Depuis qu'il était revenu de son année passée au loin dans son propre passé, il avait tendance a se perdre un peu dans ses pensées.

Elle ne fut pas la seule à paraitre inquiète.

"- Phil ?"

Il fallut que la petite déesse secoue son Cavalier pour qu'il réalise qu'on lui parlait.

"- Pardon. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées."

"- Ouai. Et c'est de plus en plus souvent." Marmotta Clint, les sourcils froncés.

Phil soupira.

"- Mes excuses."

"- Tu sais qu'on s'en fiche de tes excuses hein. On est juste inquiets pour toi."

Phil retint difficilement une grimace. Il n'aimait pas rendre les gens autour de lui inquiets. Il s'était tellement longtemps débrouillé tout seul qu'inquiéter son entourage le mettait toujours affreusement mal à l'aise. Et tous les hurlements de l'univers de Nick n'y avaient jamais rien changés.

Steve finit par venir s'accroupir devant l'agent.

Malgré tout ce qui pourrait se passer, Phil aurait toujours un crush de gamin sur le Capitaine.

"- Phil… Nous sommes tes amis. Nous voyons tous que tu es…ailleurs…perdu…depuis ton retour. Nous nous sommes inquiétés de ton absence. Ne t'étonnes pas de nous voir inquiet de ne pas te voir réellement avec nous."

Héla se mordit la langue de jalousie. Elle n'en voulait pas réellement au Capitaine, mais c'était son rôle à elle de s'occuper de son Cavalier.

Un énorme soupir échappa à l'agent.

"- Je me dis qu'il serait peut-être temps pour moi d'aller réellement solder mon passé"

Dumbledore était mort, le ministre aussi, la plus part de ceux qui l'avaient trahis et utilisés également….

Alors pourquoi pas ?

C'était logique après tout. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait peur… Peur de son passé.

"- Bon. Je fais préparer le jet." Coupa Stark en tapant dans ses mains. "Et je nous réserve un hôtel !"

"- Stark !"

"- Quoi, tu crois vraiment qu'on va t'empêcher d'y aller ? Ou pire que tu vas y aller sans nous ?"

"- Je suis tout à fait capable de m'occuper de Phil toute seule !" Persifla soudain Héla.

Hé ! Si elle pouvait passer un peu de temps avec son Cavalier hein…

"- Le Royaume des Morts va s'accorder de votre absence aussi longtemps ?" Steve était juste curieux. Sans doute la seule chose qui empêcha Héla de lui ouvrir la gorge avec les dents. Pourquoi cet humain avait-il toujours raison hein ? Et en plus pour lui pourrir son groove !

"- ….. Non…." Et elle en était désolée. " Mais je peux venir quelques heures par jour sans problème."

Steve eut un petit sourire pour la jeune déesse. Malgré tout son pouvoir et le danger qu'elle représentait, le Capitaine n'arrivait pas à la voir autrement que comme une petite nièce adorable mais encore un peu trop excitée par la vie. Ce qui était quand même remarquable en soit il fallait l'avouer.

"- Avant de prendre une décision drastique, quel qu'elle soit, peut-être devrions nous commencer par demander à Nick si nous pouvons partir. Mine de rien, Phil reste sous ses ordres. Et nous aussi."

"- Hé ! Ho ! Je suis sous les ordres de personne et certainement pas sous ceux de N'a qu'un œil hein !" Protesta immédiatement Tony mais personne ne l'écoutait.

Certes, il n'y avait que Phil, Clint et Natasha qui répondaient au Directeur du SHIELD mais ils considéraient tous plus ou moins Nick comme un arrière grand-oncle ronchon mais bienveillant. Même Snape c'était habitué au directeur du SHIELD. Les entendre débattre tous les deux ou même s'insulter avec quelque chose d'absolument délectable.

"- Le Directeur Fury sera là pour le diner." Prévint Jarvis.

"- Il fait quoi pour l'instant ?"

"- Le Directeur est en conversation avec le WSC et le Directeur Pierce."

Natasha grogna. Elle n'aimait pas Pierce, elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fury avait été bien plus concilient qu'il ne l'avait jamais été avait avant.

Le retour de sa femme dans sa vie l'avait visiblement nettement calmé.

Après les inévitables moqueries et allusions sous la ceinture de Stark sur les capacités intrinsèques d'un Loki pour garder un Fury dans de bonnes dispositions, le groupe au départ avait finalement été choisi.

Stark avait un peu boudé mais il avait accepté de rester avec Steve, Natasha et Bruce aux Etats-Unis.

Il fallait garder une force de frappe certaine sur place et si le besoin s'en faisait sentir, ils pouvaient rejoindre les autres très vite.

Tony avait un peu geint qu'il voulait aller visiter le monde magique anglais mais Steve le lui avait promis pour après le retour de l'autre groupe. Juste tous les deux.

Stark s'était incliné de bonnes grâces, les joues roses.

Jarvis aurait presque bu baiser les pieds du Capitaine. Ou avait-il été toutes ces années, hein ? Même Pepper n'avait jamais réussi à faire baisser pavillon aussi vite au milliardaire. Mais même un Tony Stark ne pouvait qu'abandonner à la perspective de quelques jours seuls avec son Capitaine en amoureux à Londres. Ou à Paris.

Finalement, Phil partirait avec Clint et Loki. Clint parce qu'il y avait quelques petits problèmes de succession encore à régler et que lui aussi DEVAIT faire face à son passé et Loki parce que les paroles de Steve ne l'avait jamais quitté. Un enfant loup du nom de Fenrir se baladait quelque part en Europe.

Peut-être n'était-il qu'un simple loup-garou que les allemands avaient réussi à attraper mais au cas où, il voulait être sur.

Malheureusement, comme il n'y connaissait rien en garou et que Clint était "juste" un oméga, se balader en Europe avec lui, et surtout en Angleterre, était une invitation à la catastrophe.  
C'était pourquoi un Alpha et un Emissaire partiraient avec eux.

Le reste de la meute de l'alpha avait un peu chounié évidement mais l'alpha avait été intraitable. Ce serait une bonne occasion pour son second de faire ses preuves. Leur meute commençait à être trop grande, il était temps de laisser un essaim partir fonder une nouvelle colonie ailleurs.

Une fois arrivés en Europe, l'Alpha et l'Emissaire feraient le tour des meutes et des hunters du continent pour avoir des informations. Pas la peine de se préoccuper de l'Angleterre. Il n'y avait pas de meute sur l'ile. Les garous y étaient totalement désorganisés à force d'y être maltraité. Plus aucun des rares garous encore en vie là-bas ne savait de toute façon ce qu'était une meute alors….Le pays entier était un ramassis d'oméga à moitié fous qui attendaient la mort.

Malheureusement, personne n'y pouvait rien à part tenter de les convaincre de partir pour le continent. Le Ministère en place était le seul décisionnaire sur les lois appliquées.

Un jour, peut-être, y aurait-il un équivalent magique à l'ONU. Il y avait bien des réunions entre les plus grands sorciers des différents pays, mais c'était très informel malgré toute la pompe que les anglais voulaient y voir.

"- Je viens aussi."

Phil en fut stupéfait.

"- Snape, je ne sais pas si…"

"- Je veux voir ce que sont devenus mes Slytherins et Poudlard."

Phil devait bien admettre qu'il était aussi curieux de l'état de l'école. Quand il était partit, MacGonagall était en bonne voie pour être définitivement la Directrice après tout.

"- Ho ! Excellente idée !" Sourit Loki. Ce qui était bien la preuve que s'en était une très mauvaise. "Moi aussi je veux voir ce qu'ils ont fait de Slytherin."

Snape haussa un sourcil. Il était au courant de la balade dans le passé de Phil évidement, mais il se fichait un peu de ce qui s'était réellement passé. Il avait produit les potions qu'on lui avait demandées mais sortit de ca… Il se cognait totalement de Potter. Ils se toléraient poliment mais ne seraient jamais amis

"- Nous allons garder la surprise, hein." Murmura l'agent.

Snape grogna.

Bon, qu'est ce qui allait encore lui exploser au visage ?

Blasé, il commençait déjà à regretter la balade.

"- Quand partons nous ?"

"- Le temps que tout soit prêt avec le Ministère anglais. Quelques semaines." Rassura Nick.

Les anglais étaient lents en tout. Mais quand vous faisiez la paperasse encore avec des parchemins et des plumes d'oies, fallait pas s'étonner.

Le mépris général, même de Snape, rassura Phil. Si le Maitre-Potions avait eu un peu de mal à s'adapter au moins infiniment plus moderne de la magie américain, il n'avait mis que peu de temps à reconnaitre ses valeurs. Il était aussi écœuré que les autres par le retard pris par l'Angleterre et une partie de l'Europe.

Quant à Héla, elle rejoindrait Phil autant qu'elle le pourrait, dès que ses fonctions de Déesse de la Mort la laisserait faire. Déjà, elle était heureuse que son Cavalier soit aussi fort. Sans ça, jamais elle ne pourrait se libérer de son royaume aussi souvent et aussi longtemps.

D'ici quelques siècles, lorsque la magie de Phil aurait assez crut, elle pourrait probablement arpenter la surface de Midgar en permanence.

Nick n'en disait rien, mais il n'était pas sûr qu'avoir la Mort libre à la surface du monde soit une bonne idée.

Ca renvoyait à trop de prophéties pour qu'il s'en sente totalement à l'aise.


	2. Chapter 2

Cubs

Chapitre 2

"- un BUS ! C'est PAS un BUS ça !

Ils n'avaient même pas encore quitté le territoire américain que Snape était déjà au bord de la crise d'hystérie. Lui si calme pétait un plomb pour un simple petit voyage en avion. Tsss, certaines personnes s'énervaient vraiment d'un rien

Le sorcier avait râlé quand on lui avait assuré que partir en transplanant n'était pas une bonne idée.

Puis il avait pesté quand on lui avait dit qu'ils allaient prendre le bus. Après tout, comment traverser l'atlantique en BUS hein ? Ils pouvaient rouler sur l'eau. Sous l'eau ? What else ?

Mais CA?  
C'était pas un bus ca !

"- Ce n'est pas un bus. C'est Le Bus." Expliqua tranquillement Phil en donnant son sac à un agent de niveau quatre pour qu'il aille installer ses affaires dans sa cabine.

S'ils auraient des chambres dans une infrastructure du SHIELD, Phil aimait bien le Bus. Surtout que c'était SON bus. Nick le lui avait offert pour son anniversaire.

Finalement, après moult tractations avec le professeur ils avaient pu embarquer. Severus n'aimait pas être ridicule et là, il l'était. Grandement.

Snape avait cessé de chouiner mais râlait quand même à mi-voix.

Ne pouvaient-ils donc pas simplement transplaner ? Ou prendre un portoloin ? Non mais c'était quoi ces manières de barbare ? On ne montait pas dans une pataugeoire en METAL pour travers un océan ! Ça coulait !

Puis le Bus avait commencé à rouler vers la piste de décollage. Snape s'était tu, c'était accroché à son siège pendant que l'appareil prenait de la vitesse puis avait cessé d'émettre des petits bruits.

C'était la première fois qu'il prenait l'avion après tout. S'il partait souvent à l'étranger, il y allait toujours en transplanant.

Dès que l'appareil fut à son altitude de croisière, tout le monde se détacha sauf le sorcier.

Phil lui apporta un verre de scotch.

« - détendez-vous professeur. Nous avons six heures de vol devant nous. Tout va bien se passer. »

Ils auraient pu y aller bien plus vite évidement, mais pourquoi se presser ?

Snape lui jeta un regard noir.

« - Ce n'est pas normal ! »

« - Je vous croyais habitué aux évolutions techniques des moldus depuis le temps. » Sourit encore Phil.

Clint eut un sourire de fauve.  
Ca l'amusait toujours de voir comment son père était capable de rendre fou le professeur avec un simple sourire très calme.

A l'arrière de l'appareil, l'Alpha et son Emissaire murmuraient doucement en prévoyant avec Loki ce qu'ils allaient faire une fois arrivés sur le vieux continent.

« - Arrête de faire la gueule Sourwolf. On a quelques semaines de vacances. Laisse Scott se faire les dents et prouver de quoi il est capable. S'il est capable » Malgré son affection pour son ami d'enfance, le vampire lui en voulait encore pour pas mal de choses.

Derek Hale jeta un regard noir à son compagnon. Le jeune vampire eut un large sourire. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'offusquait plus des regards meurtriers de son loup.

Après quelques décisions désastreuses de la part de Scott à la tête de la meute de Beacon Hills, Derek avait débarqué de son exil volontaire après un coup de fil de son oncle. Stiles avait été enlevé (encore), était détenu quelque part (encore), torturé (encore) et Scott refusait de se bouger le fion pour son soi-disant meilleur ami (encore). Pourquoi Peter avait décidé d'appeler son neveu, la question restait encore posée mais Creepywolf avait son propre agenda sur à peu près tout. Sans compter qu'il aimait bien Stiles.

Au moins, l'ancien alpha avait débarqué en fureur avant de foutre une trempe à Scott, ordonner au reste de la meute de le suivre et avait été chercher Stiles **.**

Malheureusement, il était trop tard pour le jeune homme. Le responsable de son enlèvement avait déjà eu le temps de se faire les crocs sur lui. Ce qu'il n'avait pas imaginé, c'était qu'une batte de baseball puisse faire autant de dégât, surtout entre les mains d'un Nouveau-Né. Le tout jeune vampire de onzième génération, perdu dans une rage de sang assez remarquable, avait fini en déchirant la gorge du maitre de l'essaim vampirique bien décidé à devenir le Prince de Beacon Hills et avait voulu utiliser Stiles comme sacrifice à Caîn pour gagner et sa faveur, et la magie du jeune homme.

La diabolisation du vieux vampire avait eu l'effet escompté. Stiles était devenu un vampire de sixième génération en quelques minutes d'atroces souffrances.

Il avait récolté dans la foulée le contrôle du vieux vampire qui l'avait fait Etreindre sur ses descendants.

Bien sûr, quelques septième générations avaient tenté de profiter de sa faiblesse pour le tuer et le diaboliser à son tour, mais Stiles avait l'instinct de survie (et une batte de baseball) chevillé au corps. Il avait prouvé à tout le monde qui était le Maitre de l'Essaim sans même le réaliser.

Lorsque Derek et la meute, minorée de Scott, avait enfin réussit à parvenir jusqu'à lui au-dessus des cadavres de quelques goules et serviteurs humains, Stiles avait déjà passé sa soif de sang sur une partie de l'Essaim et s'était assez apaisé pour libérer les autres prisonniers que l'Essaim avait emmené avec lui de cave en cave.

Derek avait été horrifié de voir la transformation mais moins que Scott. Le jeune alpha avait été déterminé à détruire l'abomination que son ami était devenu. Le combat qui s'en était suivit entre Derek et Scott s'était finit avec un Derek aux yeux rouges qui, s'il n'avait pas tué Scott, avait prouvé une bonne fois pour toute qui était le patron. Il aurait pu tuer Scott ou le chasser mais avait eu pitié. Stiles était devenu pour de bon l'Emissaire de la meute, sa magie réveillée pour de bon elle aussi par le sang Tremere qui l'avait étreint et depuis contrôlait un Essaim croissant autour de Beacon Hills. Comme la Mascarade devait tenir, il avait utilisé Melissa McCall pour avoir accès à la banque de sang de l'hôpital. Faire du directeur de l'établissement sa goule n'avait pas été compliqué. Nombreux étaient les humains qui accepteraient quasi n'importe quoi pour sauver leur vie d'un cancer. Lui ne demandait qu'un openbar pour ses vampires. Le directeur n'avait été que trop content de signer le pacte entre lui et le jeune homme avec son sang. L'essaim n'était pas végétarien, mais au moins ne tuaient-ils aucun humain.  
Stiles avait très rapidement pris du galon au sein de la communauté vampirique. Avec son sale caractère, son cynisme et sa répartie, il énervait autant qu'il était apprécié.

Derek grogna lorsque Stiles s'assit sur ses genoux.

« - Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as absolument tenu à venir. Ce ne sont pas nos affaires. »

« - Je suis un sorcier, Derek. Un Tremere, mais un sorcier quand même. Ce que fait la communauté magique me concerne. Et nous cherchons peut-être le Premier Loup-garou. Comment peux-tu ne pas être tout fou à l'idée de rencontrer le Premier Lycan ?

Derek renifla encore mais n'ajouta rien. Il se contenta d'enfouir son nez dans le cou de son compagnon en marmottant.

Phil apporta un café au loup et un verre de sang au vampire.

« - Merci. »

Snape s'étrangla à moitié.

« - Un vampire ! On est dans un avion avec un VAMPIRE ? ET UN GAROU ? »

Stile fit la moue.

« - Ne dite pas ça comme si c'était répugnant. Chacun son truc. »

« - Mais… mais…. »

Et surtout, comment pouvait-il être réveillé et actif alors qu'on était en milieu de journée ?

L'agent dans le cockpit en sortit et laissa la porte ouverte.

« - Monsieur ? Nous arriverons d'ici cinq heures.

« - Merci Agent Daveport. »

Le pilote remercia Phil d'un signe de tête avant d'aller se prendre un café, laissant à nouveau un Snape au bord de la crise de nerf.

« - Mais personne pilote ! »

« - Mais si, le pilote automatique «

« - Et s'il se passe quelque chose ! »

« - Mais non. »

« - et si le vampire nous attaque hein ? »

« - mais noooon. »

« - Et le garou ! c'est la pleine lune ce soir ! »

« - On ne risque rien. »

« - Et si… »

« - Phil, arrêtez de jouer avec Snape. Ce n'est pas drôle. Je comprends votre désir de vengeance mais si vous le cassez avant que nous n'arrivions, comment allons-nous faire ? Vous savez mieux qu'un autre à quel point la communauté magique anglaise est rétrograde. »

Clint se gondolait comme un con sur son siège en comptant les points. Il n'avait jamais eu Snape comme prof mais si son père avait un grand respect pour lui, il détestait quand même l'individu.

On ne pouvait pas reprocher à Phil de s'amuser et de venger au passage Harry.

Derek faisait un peu la gueule. Enfin, un peu plus que d'habitude quoi.

« - Qu'est-ce que le sorcier a à reprocher à mon espèce ? »

« - L'un de mes parrains a trouvé drôle de le jeter devant un loup garou omega totalement fou. Mon père l'a sauvé de justesse mais il est resté traumatisé. »

Derek grogna. Il comprenait.

« - Jamais un loup avec une meute et soumis à un alpha ne vous fera le moindre mal, Professeur. Tout au moins pas si vous ne l'agressez pas d'abord ou sur ordre de son Alpha. C'est tout l'intérêt d'une meute. »

Et c'était aussi pour ça qu'ils allaient en Angleterre. Tout au moins en partie. Ce pays était une catastrophe pour leur espèce.

Snape refusa d'écouter le loup. Heurté, Derek enfoui son museau dans le cou de son partenaire avant de lui mordiller gentiment la gorge. Le vampire se laissa faire tout en lui caressant la nuque du bout des doigts pour l'apaiser. Tant pis si Derek avalait un peu de son sang, ça ne ferait qu'ajouter à sa force.

Phil observait la chose avec amusement.

Loki tentait de garder son calme mais l'idée qu'il allait bientôt, peut-être, être réunit avec un de ses fils le rendait fébrile. En attendant que l'Alpha trouve son fils, ou tout au moins une piste, Loki allait surtout profiter de sa présence sur le vieux continent pour secouer un peu le monde de la magie, reprendre ce qui lui appartenait de droit et réveiller Poudlard.

Le vieux château n'avait été que trop longtemps endormis. Il était plus que temps qu'il reprenne ses droits et son indépendance.

Le reste du vol se fit tranquillement puis l'appareil descendit en douceur vers l'une des bases militaires en périphérie de Londres.

Une voiture les attendait pour les conduire à une petite base du SHIELD ou ils pourraient s'installer.

Le vampire et son compagnon ne resteraient que le temps de préparer leur trajet avec Loki avant de gagner le continent.

Quant à Phil, il pensait de plus en plus a simplement envoyer son CV à Poudlard. Il doutait que quelque chose ai changé. Ils devaient toujours être à cours de professeurs. Même s'il n'y restait que quelques semaines, ce serait toujours ça.

Et puis, il serait mieux dans les murs qu'ailleurs pour reprendre le contrôle de son passé. Et de son futur.

Loki avait à peu près la même idée. Son année passée à Poudlard sur une autre terre lui avait rappelé ce qu'il avait fait pendant de longues années près d'un millénaire auparavant.

Ne restait finalement que Snape. Pourquoi était-il réellement revenu ? Il n'avait pas voulu donner une véritable explication. Il n'existait plus pour les anglais après tout.

Phil referma machinalement ses bras autours de la taille d'Héla qui sourit à sa mère dans la voiture

« - Il va vraiment falloir que nous discutions, ma fille. » souffla Loki sans bouger les lèvres

« - mais bien sûr, mère. » Répondit Héla de la mère façon, visiblement extrêmement contente d'être sur les genoux de son Cavalier.

XXXXXXXXXXX

La base avait de la classe. Ça, on ne pouvait pas le leur enlever.

Sans doute l'avantage d'être installé sur un vieux continent. Aux USA, la moindre baraque de plus de 100 ans était classée. Ici, même les niches du chien avaient plus de cent ans. Il fallait au moins attendre 500 ans pour classer un maison lambda . Pas comme aux US. Mais il y avait aussi une différence entre une maison en bois et une maison en pierre ou en brique.

Même s'il était difficile d'appeler « lambda » la maison ou étaient installée la base du SHIELD.

Ca tenait davantage du manoir.

Une trentaine de chambres, autant de bureaux, deux sous-sol complets dont une cave à vin extrêmement bien achalandée qui aurait donné un orgasme à Fury avant d'atteindre les dessous de la base, la vraie, avec les armes de pointe, les avions et les cellules. Un terrain de plusieurs hectares avec une écurie pour aller se promener dans le petit bois attenant, le garage avec les Bentley… C'était outrancier.

Mais les agents sur place, anglais pour la plus part, trouvaient ca tout à fait normal.

Comme la pose à 17h pour le thé.

Quoi qu'il puisse se passer, à 17h, tout s'arrêtait pour le thé.

C'était tellement cliché que Phil soupçonnait largement les agents de leur faire une blague en les croyant tous américains. Ca ne l'aurait pas étonné il fallait l'avouer. Les agents pouvaient être très joueurs quand ils voulaient.

Un soupir échappa à Loki.

« - Mère ? »

« - Ce n'est rien ma chérie. Je suis…un peu ailleurs. » Fury lui manquait, il avait hâte de retrouver son fils, les anglais l'ennuyaient déjà et il voulait rentrer chez lui.

Venir n'avait peut-être pas été une si bonne idée que ça. Héla serra Loki contre elle un instant avant de le lâcher. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas le voir aussi ailleurs. Les bouffées de vague à l'âme du Jotun pouvaient être aussi destructrices que dangereuses. Et pas que pour l'extérieur. Loki avait la dépression très agressive. Thor l'avait gouté de première main.

« - Quand voulez-vous aller chez Gringotts ? »

La question de Phil prit le prince un peu au dépourvut. Quand ? Mais le plus vite possible bien sûr.

« - le temps de nous installer ici ? » Quoique ça n'avait pas vraiment d'intérêt puisque Loki comptait bien reprendre sa maison et s'y installer. D'ailleurs…. « ….ou plutôt, allons-y des maintenant. Phil, peut-être préféreras-tu t'installer à mon manoir ? »

Snape haussa un sourcil. Son manoir ?

« - Je préfère rester au SHIELD. » refusa prudemment l'agent.

Pas qu'il n'appréciait pas Loki, bien au contraire. Simplement, il allait remettre les doigts dans des engrenages qu'il avait fui depuis bien longtemps et comptait bien en rester loin le plus longtemps possible. Même si ce n'était que quelques heures de plus.

«- Loki a quand même raison. Autant y aller de suite. » S'agaça Clint.

Il comptait bien se débarrasser de se pensum le plus vite possible. Même s'il était né en Angleterre, ce pays n'était rien pour lui. Il n'y était pas revenu depuis quasi sa naissance et aurait bien continué comme ça. La communauté magique des US lui suffisait amplement.

« - Stilinski ? Hale ? »

« - Plus vite nous y serons passé, plus vite nous serons partis. » ronchonna le garou sous le sourire railleur de son jeune compagnon.

« - J'ai hâte de faire peur au ministère. » En tant que Sixième Génération et Maitre de son propre Essaim, Stiles avait un poids assez important dans la communauté vampirique. Le seul problème étant que comme pour les Loups-Garou, les vampires anglais s'étaient sclérosés dans leur fange depuis un bon moment. De ce qu'il savait après avoir contacté les rejetons de Seth ainsi que le Second Moise et son élève, les vampires les plus puissants d'Angleterre n'étaient que des huitièmes générations. C'était pathétique. La Mascarade entière avait abandonné l'ile à son destin avec un dégout assez impressionnant. A croire qu'il y avait une maladie sur le Bétail anglais. Sans doute l'abus de mauvais alcool et de viandes trop grasses…. Normalement, jamais un territoire ne restait ainsi sans Prince digne de ce nom.

Les agents du cru sortirent une des Bentley. Le petit groupe s'y entassa, direction le Chaudron Baveur.

Quelques sorciers qui sortaient du pub eurent un petit mouvement de recul en voyant sortir de la grosse berline ce qu'ils prirent évidement pour des Moldus. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être d'autre de toute Facon ? En costume ou en jeans, il n'y avait rien qui détonnait chez eux des autres humains normaux. Hors, à de rares exceptions près, même les nés-moldus finissaient par faire tache au milieu des simples humains. Ce n'était pas leur faute, jusqu'à vivre parmi les sorciers, ils se laissaient dépasser par l'avancement du monde.

Phil prit la tête du groupe.

Il n'entra pas dans le pub mais passa directement sur le côté pour aller tapoter les pierres du mur pour en ouvrir le passage.

Tout le monde entra à sa suite et les deux agents qui avaient quittés la voiture prirent leur faction à distance raisonnable pour ne pas effrayer la sorcière de moins de 50 ans.

Stiles en vibrait d'excitation.

« - Waaaaah comment c'est beau ! Ca fait tellement antique ! Et vieux ! Et fossilisé ! Ca suinte tellement le replis sur soi et les idées rances de fin de race consanguins»

Derek ne peut s'empêcher de rire doucement sous les regards assassins que jetaient les sorciers qui passaient au jeune vampire. Stiles était toujours très doué pour insulter les gens sous des airs de compliments. Alors les insulter tout court….

« - Allons y. » Sourit Loki, amusé lui aussi.

Sa fille s'était pendue au bras de Phil et profitait de la balade autant qu'elle empêchait l'agent de fuir.

« - Tout le monde nous regarde. » Clint n'aimait pas être au centre de l'attention.

« - Nos vêtements ne sont pas raccords c'est tout. »

« - Je refuse de ma balader en robe à fleur. » grogna Stiles.

Phil était plus que d'accord. Il tenait à ses costumes. La robe, il l'avait laissée tomber quand il avait quitté l'ile, ce n'était pas pour en remettre une un jour.

Ils arrivèrent devant Gringotts avant que des Aurors ne les interceptent.

A peine à l'intérieur, Loki grilla toutes les queues, expulsa une rombière qui faisait un scandale d'un coup de hanche puis demanda poliment en gobelin à rencontrer le directeur de la banque.

Le gobelin de service en resta la bouche ouverte quelques secondes avant d'appeler un de ses assistants pour prendre sa place et conduire l'humain qui connaissait leur langue dans un petit bureau sous les protestations des autres clients.

« - Tu es une catastrophe, Loki. » S'amusait Clint, hilare de voir la colère et le chaos que le dieu avait généré en quelques instants.

Très fier de lui, le jotun avait son sourire en gâteau d'anniversaire si rare et qui ressemblait tellement à celui de son frère.

Toujours accrochée au bras de Phil, Héla observait tout elle aussi, prenant plaisir à l'intérêt qu'elle suscitait des males humains qui la voyait et à leur choc de la voir au bras de son Cavalier. Son plaisir disparu pourtant bien vite quand elle entendit les réflexions désobligeantes sur Phil. « Sugar Daddy » ? Pardon ? Ou carrément son père ? Elle écumait presque.

Les doigts de Phil se refermèrent gentiment sur son avant-bras.

« - Ne fait pas attention ma reine. Les anglais sont particulièrement puants. Ce n'est rien. »

Héla resta surprise. Il avait entendu ? Il avait réalisé ? Alors pourquoi ne réalisait-il donc pas son intérêt pour lui hein ? groumph.

Boudeuse, elle foudroya les odieux sorciers du regard avant de suivre sa mère, la tête haute, qui s'éloignait avec le gobelin.  
Bande de sales humains sans cervelle. Ne même pas reconnaitre leur sauveur.

Ils méritaient toutes les catastrophes qui pouvaient leur tomber dessus !


	3. Chapter 3

Cubs

Chapitre 3

Le passage a Gringotts avait été aussi rapide que terrifiant pour les gobelins.

Le pauvre Ragnok avait failli faire une attaque. S'il avait été clairement méprisant au début, ses manières avaient radicalement changées dès que les parchemins d'identification avaient été complétés avec quelques gouttes de sang.

Harry Potter, Maitre de la Mort et héritier de tellement de Maisons que ça en était ridicule

Salazar Slytherin himself, Aka Loki Laufeyson, Dieu du Chaos et Fondateur de Poudlard, Aka Perenelle Flamel et une liste d'alias tellement longue qu'il avait fallu plus de 12 feuilles pour tout noter.

Teddy Lupin, Héritier Black et loup garou potentiellement alpha.

Severus Snape revenu d'entre les morts AU SENS PROPRE !

Le Premier Alfa américain.

Le Prince Vampire de Boston (ben oui, Beacon hills, c'était mignon, mais c'était quand même dépendant de Boston. Le Prince de la Ville n'allait pas laisser un autre vampire aussi proche sans agir. Et perdre.)

Et la Déesse de la Mort

Le pauvre gobelin avait failli se mettre à baver sur le parquet.

Il avait fallu quelques Enervate pour le récupérer avant qu'il ne fasse une attaque.

Une tasse de chocolat entre les mains, il avait fini par se calmer.

« - Que…Que faites-vous ici ? »

Phil était le seul à ne pas avoir un petit sourire en coin. Il fallait admettre que la réaction du gobelin était quand même cocasse. Ce n'était guère charitable mais…

« - Teddy, le professeur Snape, Loki et moi-même sommes venu régler quelques petits détails et secouer un peu Poudlard. Nos amis dentus rendent service au Prince Loki. Quand à Héla… »

« - J'accompagne mon Cavalier. » Ronronna la jeune déesse en se pendant au bras de Phil qui ne put retenir un sourire affectueux.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel. Quand Phil comprendrait-il qu'il appartenait à sa fille ? Halala. A ce rythme, ce serait à elle de lui faire une demande en mariage.

Le jotun coupa le gobelin avant qu'il ne s'étouffe encore.

« - Je veux les clés du manoir Slytherin. Et les Clés de Poudlard. Phil et moi représentons la moitié des Fondateurs, ce qui suffit à réactiver l'école correctement mais j'irais chercher les deux autres Héritiers quand meme. Pour le principe. »

« - Les…les deux ? mais….les lignées se sont perdues… »

« - Rien ne se perd, rien ne se créé, tout se transforme. » Railla Clint.

Du groupe, il était évidemment le moins extraordinaire. Et ça lui convenait tout à fait ! Il avait toujours préféré l'ombre à la lumière. Il n'était qu'un petit oméga aux yeux jaunes sans intérêt et sans puissance, juste capable de tirer des flèches, et qui n'avait rien à battre de son Nom ou de ce qu'il représentait. Etre un Avengers et le fil adoptif de Phil était infiniment plus important pour lui que tout le reste. Même s'il avait perdu sa magie, ça ne l'aurait pas plus défrisé que ça. Il aimait son anonymat, son arc et sa meute.

Le pauvre Ragnok réclama un verre d'alcool fort à son assistant. Une fois ses nerfs un peu calmés, il reprit les dossiers qu'il avait devant lui.

« - Ne détruisez pas le monde de la magie. S'il vous plait. » Geignit presque le gobelin.

Phil fut presque gentil.

« - le détruire, non. Le secouer un peu, certainement. Qui est ministre de la magie actuellement ? »

« - Kingsley Shacklebolt »

Phil hocha la tête. Bon. A moins que le pouvoir ne l'ai déjà complétement corrompu, ils pourraient travailler avec lui.

« - Loki, il sera bon je pense que nous rencontrions la reine. »

« - ….La reine ? »

« - Oui, Elisabeth. La reine d'Angleterre. Elle a tout pouvoir de censure sur le ministre de la magie. Ses pouvoirs sont bien plus grands sur le monde de la magie que sur celui des Moldus. Les sorciers n'ont pas fait la révolution, eux. »

« - …. Dois-je comprendre qu'il y a toujours un roi de France ? » S'enquit le gobelin avec angoisse.

Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas au courant de ça, hein ? Les gobelins se vantaient de tout savoir du monde du supernaturel et voilà qu'ils ne savaient finalement pas grand-chose. L'Europe était-elle à ce point confite dans du vinaigre ? Ou juste l'Angleterre. La réponse évidente qui se profilait ne lui plaisait pas DU TOUT.

« - Un Prince, plus exactement. » coupa Stiles. « Depuis plus de deux siècles. Tout le monde le croit mort dans son enfance mais il a été étreint a sa majorité et règne depuis sur la France magique. Le roi Louis-Joseph a été élevé correctement pour le trône, contrairement à son soit disant géniteur. » Louis XVI n'était pas plus le père de roi actuel que Mary Poppins n'était membre des Bi-Hive. Le roi était le fils d'un Ventrue, probablement encore une goule d'une lignée noble à l'époque et Etreint en récompense de ses services. Ou tué pour garder le secret. Ca n'avait aucune importance finalement. La politique vampirique était aussi violente que bordelique. Stiles en savait quelque chose. Il se faisait après tout passer pour un Tremere pour qu'on lui fiche la paix.

Cette fois, le pauvre Ragnok faillit en sangloter de désespoir. Phil lui fit boire un peu plus d'alcool.

« - Allons, allons. Un peu de calme. » L'agent jeta un coup d'œil à Loki qui attendait sagement (trop ?) qu'on passe a ses propres besoins. « Nous avons également besoin d'un compte pour… »

« - Ca, c'est moi qui gère. » coupa soudain Clint. « Je veux que vous ouvriez un compte pour Stiles et Hale. Sur les fonds Black. Qu'ils puissent s'en servir comme ils veulent pendant qu'ils cherchent le film de Loki. »

« - Clint… » Protesta Loki. « J'ai bien assez pour.. »

« - Je sais, ce n'est pas la question. La question, c'est que ces deux-là sont la meilleure chance que les garous d'Angleterre aurons jamais d'être considérés comme autre chose que des monstres et des animaux. Et pareil pour les vampires, Loki. Si l'argent de ma famille doit servir à quelque chose, c'est bien à aider les créatures de la nuit à retrouver leur honneur et leur place. »

Phil avait un immense sourire.

« - J'irai bien avec eux si je le pouvais, mais… » Clint grimaça. Bon sang, il voulait conserver son anonymat. Il voulait reste Clint Barton

« - Je suis désolé, Clint. » Murmura doucement Phil avant de retirer l'anneau de Seigneur Black de sa main et le donner à l'archer.

Le loup garou râla encore mais finit par le prendre.

« - Qu'on note bien que je le fait contraint et forcé. » marmotta le jeune homme.

Bon sang, il n'y avait pas dix minutes il se complaisait dans son anonymat et voilà qu'il prenait le contrôle de sa Maison et de son Titre. Merde ! C'était pas prévu du tout ça !

Stiles donna une petite tape sur le dos de Phil.

« - Sniff, vous avez élevé un type bien. C'est triste quand même. Voilà qu'il prend ses responsabilités et souhaite aider le monde à avancer autrement qu'en balançant des flèches dans les fesses de gros vilains. Mon petit cœur en bat de reconnaissance.

« - Tu es mort, Stiles. Ton cœur ne bat plus » Railla Derek

Le vampire fit la moue.

« - Derek, tu me blesses. J'ai encore des sentiments ….aie. » Stiles se prit un taquet de son loup.

« - Bon, vous deux, c'est finit ? » S'agaça Loki.

Clint secoua la tête, amusé.

« - Bref. Je veux un compte pour eux. Qui puisse être utilisé aussi pour fonder un sanctuaire pour les garous. Je suis sûr qu'il y a des propriétés parfaites pour ça dans l'immobilier Black. Et la même pour un Essaim. »

« - Tu sais que les vampires sont infiniment plus vicieux que les garous hein. » S'inquiéta Stiles. "Si tu permets à un Prince de venir s'installer ici, ça va être des ennuis à n'en plus pouvoir"

La race caïnite était une saloperie, il fallait être honnête.

« - Je préfère un prince qui tient ses troupes et qui fait ses coups en douce contre d'autres vampire qu'une meute de nouveau nés sans maitres qui font n'importe quoi. Sans compter que je suis sûr qu'il existe des vampires pas si catastrophiques. T'es bien là toi !"

Logique.

Un essaim de Salubris, guerriers et guérisseurs; ou même d'Assamites, les meilleurs assassins du monde, ne seraient pas si pires. Et utiles au SHIELD.  
Stiles secoua la tête, amusé. Les dettes avaient un poids dans le monde des vampires. Assez pour que Clint puisse manipuler l'essaim à sa convenance. Sale petit chiot. On avait tendance à oublier par qui étaient les deux hommes qui l'avait élevé.

Une fois des cartes de crédit frappées aux armes de la maison Black en poche, Stiles et Derek quittèrent Gringotts pour faire un petit tour en attendant que les autres en aient finit. Ils entrèrent immédiatement dans l'allée des embrumes sans se soucier une seule seconde des regards en coins des « braves sorciers » aux alentours.

Dès qu'ils furent assez loin de l'entrée de l'allée, les deux hommes laissèrent s'exprimer leurs auras pour appeler à eux leurs inférieurs s'il y en avait.

Suffisait de se mettre à la terrasse d'un café et d'attendre maintenant. Vampires et Garous viendraient à eux comme des phalènes à la flamme.

Une fois le couple partit, les cinq personnes restantes se remirent au travail.

Trouver les maisons idéales pour loups et vampires fut rapidement expédié, suffisamment pour que Loki puisse avoir le temps de lire l'ensemble de la liste de ses possessions une fois. Et se mettre dans une rage folle en voyant combien certains s'étaient amusés à faire n'importe quoi. Heureusement, ce qui était vraiment important n'avait pas été accessible. Mais certains de ses « héritiers » et plus encore, certains directeurs de Poudlard avaient dilapidé les comptes et les possessions qu'il avait mis tellement de temps à réunir.

Le compte Slytherin de Poudlard, surtout, était quasi à sec. Ce qui n'avait pu avoir lieu qu'avec des complicités internes à Gringotts. Immédiatement, Phil demanda un audit sur les comptes Gryffondor ainsi que sur les deux autres.

Sans surprise, Dumbledore s'était servi comme un sagouin pour satisfaire son train de vie.

« - Je veux un audit sur les comptes de l'école sur les 1000 dernières années. » Gronda le dieu écumant.

Ragnok en tremblait. Le sort qui couvrait la peau bleu de Loki était tombé pour ne laisser qu'un jotun furieux dans toute sa splendeur.

Si personne ne faisait rien, Loki allait détruire la banque.

« - Tes cornes ont poussées, maman ! Elles sont adorables !

Le commentaire de Héla calma momentanément Loki.

« - Ho ? Vraiment ? » Il porta ses mains à son front pour constater qu'en effet, les petits moignons de cornes avaient poussé de plusieurs centimètres et que leur pointe était à présent bien aigue.

Phil sauta sur l'occasion, comme Clint. Tous deux confirmèrent. Ils étaient sur que Fury allait trouver ça aussi adorable que désirable. Loki se mit à rougir comme un ado. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu faire ou dire pendant des siècles, le vieux sorcier ronchon au sale caractère restait l'amour de sa vie, aussi bizarre et étrange cela puisse être

« - Vous croyez ? »

Les deux sorciers approuvèrent encore bruyamment jusqu'à ce que Loki ait un petit sourire satisfait. Peut-être que Nicholas apprécierait lui aussi un jour cette forme. Le jotun n'avait jamais réellement osé la lui montrer. Il la connaissait évidement, mais ne la gardait pas très longtemps. Juste pour enseigner un peu de contrôle élémentaire à Stark en général.

Ragnok revint en trottant rapidement sur ses petites jambes torses, une grosse pile de parchemins à la main.

« - Prince Loki ? Nous allons avoir besoin de temps pour faire l'audit. Ou voulez-vous que nous vous l'envoyons ? »

Il en tremblait. La colère du jotun, même si elle avait été tempérée par les deux sorciers, n'était que sous la surface, prête à exploser de nouveau.

Loki eut un sourire froid.

« - A Poudlard évidement. A Salazar Slytherin. »

Le gobelin en frémit.

« - Devons-nous taire votre présence ? »

Phil haussa les épaules. Leurs présences à tous serait bien vite connue de toute façon. Alors maintenant ou plus tard…. Un gros soupir lui échappa.

« - J'imagine que nous allons directement à Poudlard de toute façon ? »

Il n'avait pas prévu son retour comme ça mais les plans de bataille survivaient rarement au premier assaut.

Loki ne répondit que par un sourire, très fier de lui, arrachant un soupir supplémentaire à Phil et un gloussement à Clint.

Severus renifla, un peu méprisant mais avec une pointe d'amusement comme il n'en montrait normalement jamais.  
Il ne l'aurait pas avoué, même sous la torture, mais il commençait à prendre plaisir à vivre avec les Avengers et les créatures étranges qui gravitaient autour de lui. Peut-être même qu'il réfléchirait à la proposition que Stiles lui avait faite.

« - Ca va être une catastrophe »

« - Je l'espère bien » ronronna Loki avant que Héla ne prenne le bras de Phil et que le groupe ne sorte enfin de la banque.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco Malfoy n'était pas un type bien.

Draco Malfoy n'avait pas été élevé pour être un type bien.  
Néanmoins, il était ce que son père n'avait jamais été : extrêmement protecteur de sa famille.

Scorpius n'était encore qu'un tout petit bouchon mais il ne referait pas avec lui les erreurs de son père. Tenir son rang, d'accord. Elever son enfant avec une telle distance qu'il en venait à craindre son père et à le considérer comme un étranger, non !

L'enfant prit la main de son père dans la sienne en sortant de la boutique de quidditch.

« - Papa, je peux avoir une glace ? »

« - On dit « puis-je ». « Corrigea Draco avec un sourire.

Il adorait son petit.

Il aurait tué pour lui sans le moindre remords. Il n'était pas un fan absolu de son épouse mais au moins ils s'entendaient à peu près et elle lui avait offert un fils merveilleux.

Une fois Scorpius repus de glace au chocolat, il remonta Diagon Alley jusqu'à Gringotts pour faire un dépôt.

Les erreurs de son père avait couté cher à la famille Malfoy, aussi bien en argent qu'en réputation. Draco devait travailler comme un forcené pour rétablir l'un et l'autre. S'il le faisait, c'était uniquement pour son fils.

« - Aie ! »

Scorpius s'était échappé une seconde de la poigne de son père pour aller voir les bas-reliefs sur le mur de la banque. Le petit était un futur artiste dans l'âme, Draco en était sûr. Ce dont il était sûr aussi, c'était que l'enfant avait dut se faire mal en heurtant l'homme devant lui et en tombant par terre.

« - Scorpius ! »

Il se précipita sur son fils. Le petit retenait bravement ses larmes.

Draco le souleva de terre pour le prendre dans ses bras. Une réflexion désagréable déjà prête pour recadrer l'idiot qui ne manquerait pas de s'en prendre à son fils, le jeune Seigneur Malfoy se redressa pour toiser l'imbécile.

L'homme ne lui dit rien pourtant. Draco n'avait pas vu la surprise sur son visage, pas plus que la stupeur lorsqu'il avait pris son fils a cou.

Un autre homme, bien moins dégarnit et bien plus grand s'approcha.

« - Phil ? Un problème ? »

« - Non, aucun…. »

« - C'est qui ? » Clint n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de retenue.

La femme a la beauté stupéfiante pendue au bras du quinquagénaire totalement oubliable sourit à l'enfant

« - Le petit poussin n'a rien ? »

« - Un Malfoy n'a jamais rien. » Commença une voix amère et agacé que Draco ne connaissait que trop bien. Pourtant, c'était impossible. « Un Malfoy geint après. »

« - Snape ! » Aboya Phil. « Un peu de tenue. »

Le professeur de potion eut un sourire à la fois méprisant et agressif.

« - …..Severus ? » Draco avait à peine soufflé le prénom. « C'est….impossible ! »

Son parrain était mort. Mort et enterré ! Il l'avait vu mort. Il avait été présent lors de son enterrement !

Snape se fendit de son premier sourire depuis bien longtemps.

« - J'étais mort en effet, mais je vais beaucoup mieux. »

Et il semblait presque aussi jeune que son filleul. Les rides de fatigue et d'angoisse avaient disparues de son visage, ses cheveux longs étaient lâchement noués sur sa nuque et sa peau jusque-là jaunâtre de mauvais soleil et d'angoisse avait pris un hale qu'il n'avait jamais eu dans les souvenirs du jeune Seigneur. En cause Tony qui le jetait régulièrement hors de la tour à coups de pieds pour « qu'il aille s'amuser un peu au lieu de se confire dans ses chaudrons comme un cornichon dans du vinaigre ». Snape avait presque une vie sociale maintenant ! Et même quelques amis.

Sans réfléchir, le digne Lord Malfoy se jeta au cou de son parrain, écrasant au passage son fils entre lui et Snape.

Le gosse lâcha un petit couinement de peur mêlée de douleur avant que Loki ne se précipite pour sortir l'enfant de là et l'installer sur sa hanche.

« - Nous nous donnons en spectacle, professeur, peut-être pourrions-nous nous installer ailleurs. » Fit remarquer Phil.

Tout le monde les regardait.

Draco lâcha immédiatement son parrain, les yeux brillants. Il eut besoin d'un instant pour reprendre contenance puis arracher son fils des mains de Loki.

« - Maman, je vous laisse vous amuser, il faut que je rentre. » Souffla Héla avant de disparaitre.

Draco sursauta. Ce n'était pas de l'Apparition ça !

Un peu choqué et perdu, il se laissa cornaquer en douceur par Phil vers l'extérieur de la banque. L'agent était très doué pour ça. Il avait des années d'entrainement après tout.

« - Ou va-t-on ? »

« - 12, square Grimmaud ? » proposa Clint. C'était sa maison maintenant après tout.

Severus grogna mais c'était en effet le mieux.

« - Je vais nous transplaner, Draco. » prévint-il son filleul

Draco serra son fils contre lui mais se laissa faire.

Phil transplana Clint avec lui. Laissant Loki seul devant la porte.

Le dieu râla un peu. Il fut forder son entrée dans la maison.

« - Je DETESTE le Fidélius. Ça ne marche pas et c'est horriblement désagréable à éviter. » Râlait le jotun avant de nettoyer l'intégralité de la maison d'un geste de la main.

La mère de Sirius dans son cadre se mit très vite à hurler.

Phil serra les dents. Il détestait cette harpie.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette vieille folle ? » Clint était affreusement choqué par son vocabulaire autant que les décibels. Draco avait mis les mains sur les oreilles de son fils pour l'épargner, lui aussi heurté par la harpie.

« - La mère de Sirius. »

« - Ca embête quelqu'un si je la descends de là ? »

« - Il y a un sort dessus… » Commenca Phil.

Clint bondit de meuble en rambarde avec l'agilité d'un écureuil jusqu'au tableau. Il sortit une dague, découpa proprement la toile, puis la jeta au sol. Les hurlements du tableau s'étouffèrent.

« - Et voilà le travail ! »

Phil se frappa le front. A être dans le monde de la magie, il faisait comme les sorciers et en oubliait la logique élémentaire.

Une idée lui effleura soudain l'esprit mais il la repoussa avec incrédulité. Non. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible.

On ne pouvait pas jeter un sort sur un territoire entier n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, maintenant qu'il y avait pensé, c'était comme si un voile autours de lui se déchirait, lui permettant de réfléchir correctement pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait remis les pieds sur l'ile.

Loki eut un geste vers la toile qui s'enflamma.

« - Non mais. »

Draco se sortit enfin de sa stupeur.

« - Est ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? »

Phil eut un sourire en coin.

« - Quoi Malfoy ? On ne reconnait même pas son ennemi d'enfance ? » Phil refusait encore d'accepter l'épiphanie qu'il venait d'avoir. Il faudrait qu'il en discute d'abord avec Loki.

Draco resta la bouche ouverte un moment. C'était….impossible !

« - ….Potter ? »

« - Philip Coulson maintenant. »

« - Mais…Tu es…Trop vieux. »

« - C'est compliqué. «

Loki poussa tout le monde vers le salon.

Ils seraient mieux assis pour discuter.  
Et pendant qu'ils discutaient, la Gazette des Sorciers faisait sa une sur le retour de Harry Potter au pays. Une source interne à Gringotts avait vendu la mèche.

Contre une forte somme évidement.

Il n'y avait pas de petit profit.


	4. Chapter 4

Cubs

Chapitre 4

Draco était resté calme jusque-là.

Le choc sans doute. La peur aussi. Pas pour lui, mais pour son fils.  
Et puis, il y avait la réponse animale, presque atavique, de calme et de confiance parce que son parrain était là.

Mais Draco restait un Malfoy.  
Maintenant qu'ils étaient à l'abri des regards indiscrets, l'orgueil du jeune homme reprenait le dessus, autant que son indignation.

« - Puis-je avoir une explication ? » Le ton était un adorable mélange de scandale, d'incrédulité et de colère un peu perdue comme seul les ados pouvaient en avoir.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Phil.

Après tout, il était le chef de mission. Même Loki se soumettait à ses ordres sur le terrain.

Un gros soupir échappa à l'agent avant qu'il ne sorte sa baguette.

« - Je jure sur ma magie que tout ce que je vais dire est la pure vérité, pleine et entière.»

Une lueur délicate l'entoura lorsque le sortilège de contrainte l'entoura. S'il mentait, il y perdrait sa magie. Ce qu'il faisait était dangereux mais il n'avait pas le choix. Draco refuserait d'écouter autrement. Et pire, refuserait de le croire.

« - Commençons par le commencement. Je m'appelle Philip Coulson. Mais tu me connais mieux sous le nom de Harry Potter. » Et il leva sa baguette. « Lumos »

Il ne mentait pas.

Les yeux ronds de Draco s'élargirent encore. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Qui abandonnerait un nom aussi important ?

"- Je suis retourné dans le passé avec un retourneur de temps après la mort de Voldemort. Sauf que j'ai été projeté en arrière de presque vingt ans et non vingt heures…..Lumos." Encore une fois, la baguette jeta une lueur attendue. "Je me suis retrouvé aux états unis ou j'ai été trouvé par Nicholas Flamel qui m'a pris sous son aile et entrainé. J'y ai élevé Clint comme mon fils. Même si son nom de naissance est Teddy Lupin." Les yeux de Draco s'agrandirent encore à tel point que Phil y vit une ressemblance frappante avec Dobby. "J'ai changé de nom et passé ma vie a vivre comme un agent du gouvernement. Actuellement, je suis le responsable des Avengers pour le SHIELD." Sans surprise, Draco ne savait pas ce que c'était. Il n'était même pas au courant de l'attaque des Chitauris ou de quoique ce soit d'autre. Il n'était même pas au courant de l'attaque de Malekith alors même qu'elle avait eu lieux a quelque dizaines de kilomètres de Diagon Alley.

Il y avait vraiment un problème.

Ce manque de curiosité était…. Anormal. Même en prenant en compte l'obsession élitiste des Pur-Sang et leur complexe de supériorité, ils avaient dû voir ce qui se passait au-dessus de leurs têtes ! Ils avaient dû voir les portails d'ouvrir vers d'autres royaumes.

Mais non. Rien.

Phil jeta un regard inquiet à son fils, Loki et Severus. Même le maitre-potion commençait à se poser des questions et à réaliser le problème.

Il y avait là plus que les machinations d'un vieux fou qui se prenait pour le maitre de l'Angleterre magique.

Alors si Dumbledore n'était pas le problème racinaire, quel était-il ?

XXXXXXX

Quelque chose avait changé dans l'air.

L'adolescent le savait.

Il avait déjà sentit cette odeur avant.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une odeur mais plus une sensation.

Il la ressentait dans sa chair et non dans son nez.

C'était comme une caresse à rebrousse-poil mais qui décollait les bourles. Pas qui lui irritait la peau.

Il sortit de sa tanière et renifla l'air un moment pour tenter d'identifier la source du changement sans y parvenir. C'était loin. Bien loin de sa tanière.

Un gémissement lui échappa lorsqu'une vraie odeur lui remonta dans les sinus cette fois. Il la connaissait et la détestait.  
C'était l'odeur de la poudre, du vin et des corps suant des chasseurs.

Il se cacha à nouveau dans sa tanière pour laisser passer les tueurs avec leurs tubes a bruit.

Plus d'une fois il s'était pris une balle. Avec les années, elles étaient devenues plus grosses, plus rapides et plus douloureuses mais sans jamais parvenir à le tuer, même quand il était touché en pleine tête.

Plus d'une fois il avait été rendu fou de douleur et avait tué les coupables.

A une époque, il avait même tué des humains juste parce qu'ils étaient là et qu'il avait mal.

Il avait fini par fuir la zone et s'installer ailleurs. Plein de lunes après, des humains avaient été gentils avec lui. Au début.

Puis après l'avoir apprivoisés avec de belles paroles, des caresses et de la nourriture, ils l'avaient attaché et l'avait blessé très longtemps.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un autre humain le trouve et le libère.

Il se rappelait encore de son odeur à celui-là.

Il se rappelait de ses yeux d'un bleu intense, de son sourire qui pouvait être dur mais aussi gentil. Il se souvenait de ses cheveux blonds et de l'assiette colorée qu'il envoyait dans la figure des méchants pour les mettre à terre.

Fenrir soupira lourdement avant de se rendormir pour quelques semaines.

Autant laisser passer le temps.

Avec un peu de chance, il rêverait de sa mère. Il se souvenait de sa voix douce et bien éduquée, de son sourire tendre qui pouvait se tordre en un rictus de pur sadisme. Mais jamais pour lui ou ses frères et sœurs. Avec eux, leur mère était toujours adorable et aimant.

Il se souvenait de ses yeux verts, de ses pales lèvres fines et de ses mains aux longs doigts déliés qui lui grattaient si bien les oreilles.

Il se souvenait de ses hurlements quand les ases blonds l'avait arraché a lui. Il se souvenait de ses larmes et de sa peine.

Sa mère s'était battu de son mieux pour qu'il reste avec lui. Il avait même essayé de fuir. Mais les ases blonds les avaient rattrapés.

Il avait été attaché avec un long ruban fiché en terre avec une énorme épée et laissé là à hurler après sa mère pendant qu'on l'arrachait à lui.

Sa mère avait réussi à trancher la main d'un des méchants avant que l'un des blonds ne l'assomme.

Fenrir avait hurlé longtemps à la lune mais jamais sa mère n'avait pu revenir.  
Alors après la peine était venue la colère.

Pendant des lunes et des lunes, il avait rongé le ruban jusqu'à réaliser qu'il n'y arriverait pas.

Alors il avait rongé l'épée.

Il avait fallu longtemps avant qu'elle ne casse. Encore plus de lunes et de lunes. Mais elle avait cassé.

Il s'était secoué. Ses poils morts étaient tombés en même temps que le ruban.

Enfin libre, il avait couru dans les branches d'Yggdrasil à la recherche d'un endroit où il serait à l'abri d'Asgard.

Il avait passé des lunes sur chacun des royaumes avant de se fixer sur Midgar.

Il n'était qu'un tout petit garçon perdu sans sa maman. Il avait dû survivre.

Il y était arrivé. Mais à quel prix ?

Un petit geignement lui échappa alors qu'il se roulait en boule dans sa queue.

Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne savait plus s'il était un petit garçon ou un louveteau.

Il voulait sa maman et ses frères et sœurs.

XXXXXXXXXX

Draco était rentré chez lui encore secoué par sa journée, incrédule et perturbé. Ils n'avaient bien entendu pas eu le temps de discuter de tout. Potter n'avait pu que survoler aussi bien sa vie que celle de Severus et la raison de son retour en Angleterre après aussi longtemps. Même si, pour eux, ça ne faisait qu'une poignée d'années.

Son épouse ne lui avait bien sûr pas accordé un mot quand il était rentré. L'un de ses elfes de maison avait pris sa cape et un autre lui avait apporté de quoi diner.  
Son couple n'était qu'un mariage arrangé. Il devait déjà se satisfaire que sa femme n'aille pas se jeter au cou de n'importe qui.

Scorpius avait sauté dans les bras de sa maman pour un câlin quand ils étaient rentrés.  
Comme Lucius et Narcissa avant eux, leur enfant était la seule chose qui rassemblait Draco et son épouse.

Ils avaient un fils, c'était suffisant. Au mieux, ils étaient colocataires de leur grand manoir.

Avec des couples comme le leur, comment s'étonner que les familles de Pur-Sang soient à l'agonie ?

Draco soutenait évidement certaines des vues de ses parents. La séparation entre Pur-Sang et Sang de Bourbe était une évidence. Les demi-sang étaient une honte.  
Mais quand il voyait ce qui restait de leur monde….

Régulièrement, les enfants de Mange-Mort se retrouvaient tous ensembles pour discuter de l'évolution politique de leur monde. Leur nombre ridicule écœurait Draco.

Alors quand il voyait année après année grandir le nombre de sang de bourbe, quand il voyait le nombre toujours croissant de demi-sang… et même encore ainsi, chaque année, il y avait moins d'enfants à Poudlard.

Il se souvenait très bien que du temps de ses études, ils étaient environ une quarantaine par année.  
Avec le titre de Seigneur Malfoy, il avait aussi acquit un siège au conseil de l'école. Il avait été horrifié de constater qu'il n'y avait que 27 enfants l'année passée et 31 l'année d'avant.

Chaque année, il y avait moins d'enfant.

La question l'avait assez hanté pour qu'il aille consulter les registres.

Il y avait moindre de deux siècles, il y avait entre 100 et 250 enfants par années suivant les crus. Maintenant ? Pas étonnant que Poudlard soit à l'agonie et que les neuf dixième du bâtiment soient vides. S'il s'en referait à l'Histoire de Poudlard, quelques siècles à peine après la mort des Fondateurs, le château ENTIER était plein. Suffisamment pour que des ailes supplémentaires soient construites.

Où allait leur monde ?

Draco se servit un verre de vin avant de se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil.

Son parrain était vivant.  
Harry Potter, un Harry Potter vieillissant et…différent était revenu.

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Qu'est-ce que ça annonçait ?

Severus avait admis qu'il était mort et revenu à la vie. Des rumeurs avaient courues sur Potter. Il était soit disant le Maitre de la Mort. Etait-ce vrai ? Si oui, pourquoi avoir ramené Snape qu'il haïssait et pas Sirius Black qu'il idolâtrait ? Ou même carrément ses parents ? C'était illogique. Et puis…Potter était si VIEUX !

Dumbledore avait fait semblant d'être mort avait de revenir frais comme un gardon après la disparition de Potter en couinant sur tous les tons qu'il était devenu un sorcier maléfique.  
Sur le moment, ça avait fait éclater de rire Draco. Potter avait autant de malveillance dans tout son corps que lui dans son gros orteil gauche. En tout cas, c'était ce qu'il pensait avant, même si la déchéance organisée par Dumbledore de Potter était à son gout.  
Mais maintenant ? L'homme qu'il avait vu avait prêt de vingt ans de plus que lui. Malgré le sourire, il avait vu ses yeux. C'étaient des yeux de vétéran. Des yeux fatigués, épuisés mais pourtant indéniablement vivants et actifs. Potter avait expliqué être un « agent » quoique cela puisse vouloir dire et semblait en tirer une grande fierté. Il avait semblé stupéfait et ses amis avec lui, qu'il ne soit pas au courant de « la conjonction » qui avait eu lieu à quelques kilomètres. La conjonction ?  
La première réaction de Draco aurait été de relever le nez et de faire remarquer que ce qui arrivait aux moldus ne le concernait pas. Mais là… de ce qu'il avait compris, l'ampleur des évènements qui s'étaient succédés était mondiale. Comment ne pouvaient-ils pas être au courant ?

Il ne s'était jamais soucié de ce qu'il y avait à l'extérieur. Il n'avait jamais eu envie de s'en soucier. Les moldus étaient des inférieurs n'est-ce pas ?

Vraiment ?  
Il n'en savait rien.

Il n'avait jamais mis les pieds hors du monde de la magie.

Certes, il avait été en France, en Russie et en Italie. Mais toujours dans les quartiers magiques.

Sur une impulsion soudaine, Draco finit son verre puis alla fouiller dans la bibliothèque familiale.

Il en sortit un atlas qu'il ouvrit devant une carte bien biscornue et qui avait dû être à jour vers 1518.

Il fronça les sourcils. N'avait-il rien de plus récent ?

Il fouilla l'ensemble de la bibliothèque à la recherche d'une carte à jour sans en trouver.

Au bord de la colère à présent, il retourna à Diagon Alley pour acheter une carte chez le libraire, juste avant la fermeture.

Celle qu'il y trouva était plus récente, « la plus récente de nos parutions ! » et pourtant, elle datait de 1780 !

Ils étaient en 2000 passés nom d'un chien !

Ou trouver une carte à jour ? Avec angoisse, il réalisa soudain qu'il ne savait même pas comment aller dans le monde inférieur des moldus pour en trouver une.

Qui pourrait lui en fournir ?

Qui pouvait l'aider ?

Les gobelins ?

Draco fila à Gringotts.

La carte lui couta un rein d'enfant mais il finit par l'obtenir. Les gobelins s'excusèrent, ils n'avaient pas plus récent qu'une carte de 2014.

Ca suffisait bien à Draco.

Une fois rentré chez lui, il la déplia. Et resta stupéfait.  
La carte n'avait rien à voir avec le monde qu'il avait pu voir dans les cartes qu'il connaissait.

Il lui semblait tellement plus grand !  
Et c'était quoi ça ? L'Australie ? Ca existait ce truc ? Et ça, l'Océanie ? L'Amérique du sud ?  
Bon sang, pourquoi ne connaissait-il pas tout ça !

Avec un crayon, il griffonna les pays qu'il connaissait. C'était… tellement….rien….

Mais ça ne suffisait toujours pas. Il lui fallait des cartes plus détaillées.

Un nouveau voyage à Gringotts et il obtenait des cartes à meilleure échelle qu'il griffonnait encore puis d'autres, sans se soucier qu'il fasse nuit.

A sa grande horreur, il finit par se laisser tomber dans son fauteuil, le crane dans les mains.

Même en ajoutant les demeures Malfoy où il avait été en vacances, sa vie se résumait à environ 100 km².

100km²…..

C'était…. Misérable.  
Qu'est ce qui l'avait contraint dans un espace aussi ridicule ? Qu'est ce qui le contenait, lui, Draco Malfoy dans cette petite vie exiguë et riquiqui ?

Il fut pris d'un petit rire nerveux.

Il était…. Si insignifiant… si minuscule et misérable…..

Et encore était-il l'un des plus riches, l'un des plus puissants.  
L'un de ceux qui pouvait se déplacer le plus…  
Quelle était la vie des autres ?  
Il eut une pensée pour la famille Wesley. Quatre des fils avaient quitté l'Angleterre pour « ailleurs ». Ils avaient choisi de quitter leur petit monde étriqué pour davantage.  
Qui était le plus riche entre eux et lui ?  
Draco ne pouvait ne voiler la face. Certes, ici, il avait du pouvoir. Mais un pouvoir tellement minable ! Tellement minuscule que personne n'avait même levée la tête vers une menace qui avait failli détruire la PLANETE juste quelques mois plus tôt ! Une planète que les moldus avaient pu photographier de l'espace. Ils étaient allés sur la lune !

Par les couilles poilues de Merlin, qu'est-ce que EUX, sorciers anglais, avaient fait et inventés dans les 500 dernières années à part quelques vagues variations de sorts et de potions toujours sur le même thème ?

N'étaient-ils finalement que ça ? Une espèce en voie d'extinction qui se voilait la face devant sa propre décadence avant la disparition ?  
Les autres communautés magiques étaient-elles dans la même situation ? Confusément, Draco en doutait.

« - PAPA ! »

Le jeune homme sursauta lorsque son fils lui sauta sur les genoux.

« - Et bien, tu n'es pas couché ? »

Scorpius gloussa.

« - Mais… on est le matin papa ! »

Draco leva les yeux vers la fenêtre.

Le soleil se levait en effet

Il avait passé toute la nuit à s'agiter.

Il fallait qu'il parle à Potter.

Il avait besoin de réponses…..

XXXXXXXX

Poudlard était, objectivement, belle.

Elle l'était. Au passé.

A présent, décrépite, assoupie et presque maladive, elle tentait encore bravement de dresser ses tours vers le ciel mais pour quelqu'un qui avait vu le château du temps de sa splendeur quand Merlin l'avait offert à Arthur, le château n'était que l'ombre de lui-même.

Loki avala péniblement sa salive.

Même en projetant sa magie dans les pierres, il n'obtenait qu'un faible écho de la magie qui normalement aurait dû suinter de la moindre fissure.

Pour avoir vu dans un autre temps et une autre réalité ce que Dumbledore et ses prédécesseurs avaient fait à son école, Loki s'attendait à quelque chose de déjà pénible. Pourtant, il n'était pas attendu à CA !

Le château était à l'agonie !

Heureusement pour lui que Dumbledore était mort sinon, il lui aurait arraché les testicules en passant par les orbites.

« - Loki ? ca va aller ? »

Le jotun eut un pâle sourire pour son futur gendre.

« - Voir mon école dans cet état me rends malade » Avoua le dieu.

« - Tu vas vite lui redonner toute sa force » tenta de rassurer Clint.

Severus ne voyait pas ce qui dérangeait le jotun devant l'état de l'école. Il ne l'avait jamais connu que comme ça. Peut-être un peu moins décrépite. Et encore. Mais pour lui, le château avait toujours été à la limite de la ruine.

« - Par quoi commençons-nous ? »

« - Par voir le directeur actuel j'imagine ? Puis, réveiller la pierre cœur. Et la soigner. » il n'était pas possible que le château soit dans cet état si la pierre était intacte. « Ensuite…et bien, nous verrons. »

Severus haussa un sourcil. La pierre cœur ? Quid ?

Clint avait de la peine pour le Jotun. Et pourtant, il partait de loin avec lui. Mais le voir aussi pâle et visiblement malheureux était difficile. Depuis que Loki avait repris sa place au bras de Fury, l'archer avait appris à connaitre le vrai Loki et non le monstre sanguinaire à moitié détruit par Thanos. Quand il n'avait aucune raison de se protéger des autres, le jotun était une créature à l'humour certain même si étrange, à l'intelligence remarquable et à la magie incroyablement puissante. Même si sa magie n'était pas le pouvoir le plus intéressant du jotun. S'il avait été cynique, il aurait persiflé que c'était pour ça que Fury le gardait près de lui. Il pouvait se nourrir du pouvoir si particulier du Jotun qui pouvait lui faire renverser le cours d'une guerre par sa simple présence.

« - Et dire que j'aurais dû venir apprendre ici… » Clint frémit.

Il avait bien reçut sa lettre pour Poudlard mais il était déjà depuis quelques années à l'école élémentaire de Salem quand une chouette internationale la lui avait apporté. Le petit garçon n'avait pas voulu quitter son père et ses amis pour une école qui n'était rien pour lui, dans un pays dont il se fichait. Il était resté où il était. Sans compter que qui mieux que son père adoptif et son oncle pour lui enseigner ?

« - Tu étais bien mieux à Salem. » Insista Phil.

« - Je crois ouai…. »

Ils arrivèrent devant les grandes portes du château. Loki s'arrêta pour poser sa main sur les pierres. Le château frémit doucement en reconnaissant sa présence. Pourtant, il n'eut pas la force de faire davantage. C'était comme si quelque chose siphonnait ses forces de l'intérieur.

La colère mêlée de crainte de Loki cru de quelques degrés.

La porte du château s'ouvrit quand même devant lui avec difficulté.

« - Peux-tu prévenir le Directeur en exercice de me rejoindre dans son bureau, ma petite ? » Souffla Loki en caressant encore la pierre.

Phil s'en était douté quand il n'était encore qu'un élève entre ses murs. Le château était trop étrange pour ne pas avoir un minimum de cognition. Evidemment, il ne savait pas jusqu'où allait le degré de conscience du bâtiment. Avec ce qui s'était produit l'année précédente, il se doutait que Loki avait fait quelque chose et penchait pour avoir caché un de ses enfants, d'une façon ou d'une autre, au sein même de la pierre. Pourtant, une pudeur certaine le retenait de lui demander des explications. Le jotun avait l'air tellement triste….Nick aurait dû venir avec eux.

« - Ca va aller ? Tu es sur ? »

Loki sourit difficilement à Clint. Loki faisait partie de sa meute à présent. Le voir aussi mal blessait physiquement le garou.

« - Oui, ne t'en fait pas. »

Ils passèrent au milieu des élèves sans se soucier de leur stupeur puis arrivèrent devant la statue en forme de rapace qui protégeait le bureau du directeur. La statue fit presque un bond de coté en reconnaissant Loki pour les laisser passer.

Le petit groupe monta les marches jusqu'au bureau du directeur.

Loki ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement une fois à l'intérieur.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Loki souriait de toutes ces dents.

« - Ce n'est pas le bureau original du directeur. Ici, ce n'est qu'un couloir. » Il montra un mur qui semblait de pierre pleine. « Le bureau est là. » ce qui expliquait la forme biscornue du « bureau »

« - Qui êtes-vous et qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

Snape fut le premier à se retourner.

« - Minerva. Bien le bonjour ma chère. »

« - Sev… » La vieille femme porta la main à sa poitrine et tourna de l'œil, soufflée par le choc.

Clint l'attrapa au vol avant qu'elle ne tomber et se fasse mal.

« - Wahou. Et ben ça c'est avoir du succès. » Se moqua le garou, hilare.

Severus lui jeta un regard meurtrier qui ne déphasa pas plus que ça l'archer. Le regard noir de Fury était d'une autre qualité.


	5. Chapter 5

Cubs

Chapitre 5

La pauvre Directrice de Poudlard tremblait de tous ses membres malgré les potions calmantes dont l'avait gavé Severus.  
Pour la première fois, Phil voyait sur le visage du professeur de potions le malaise, le regret et la tristesse d'avoir blessé quelqu'un. Malgré tout ce qui avait pu séparer l'homme et la vieille dame, il avait une réelle affection et un profond respect pour elle.

La voir tourner de l'œil, puis éclater en sanglots et le prenant dans ses bras l'avait grandement perturbé. Elle avait une réelle tendresse pour lui ? Un peu comme pour un neveu ou un petit fils ?  
La réaction de Minerva l'avait….calmé.

« - Comment va-t-elle ? »

Severus fit couler une potion calmante dans la gorge de la vieille sorcière avant de lever sa baguette.

« - Enervate »

Miverva papillonna une seconde des paupières avant d'ouvrir les yeux. On l'avait allongé sur le petit divan sur le côté de son bureau. Devant elle, Severus l'observait avec inquiétude. Derrière le jeune homme, trois autres personnes attendaient calmement.

« - Severus ? » Non. Elle devenait folle. Le professeur de potion était mort. Elle avait même aidé à préparer le corps !

« - Ha non, non non. On ne tourne pas encore de l'œil ! » Se plaignit le maitre-potion avant de lui faire avaler un autre liquide glauque dégoutant mais qui fit du bien à la vieille dame.

« - Vous êtes…Vivant ? Comment est-ce possible ?! »

Mais après le « retour à la vie » de Dumbledore, elle était plus en colère qu'heureusement surprise. Elle s'était fait avoir une fois, évincée de son poste de directrice, pour ne le retrouver que lorsque la délégation envoyé aux USA pour retrouver Harry avait disparue dans un accident de Portoloin. Quoique. Elle avait toujours trouvé cette histoire affreusement louche. Néanmoins, les condoléances venaient du ministère US, ils ne pouvaient pas dire que c'était faux. N'est-ce pas ?

Snape jeta un coup d'œil aux trois autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Ils s'écartèrent tous les trois.

« - C'est assez compliqué. Je suis bel et bien mort, mais j'ai été ramené à la vie. »

« - C'est impossible ! »

« - Rien n'est impossible, vous devriez le savoir. » Severus avait un sourire torve. « J'ai été échangé contre quelques cours de potions avec un danger public. » Son sourire disparu. « je ne suis pas revenu tout seul, Minerva »

La vieille dame pâlit encore. Heureusement, la potion calmante l'empêcha de tourner encore de l'œil lorsque Phil s'accroupit près du canapé.

« - Bonjour professeur. »

« - …qui….. »

« - Potter, arrêtez de jouer. »

« -…Pot…HARRY ? »

Minerva se redressa d'un coup, incrédule. Le quinquagénaire devant elle ne pouvait PAS être Harry Potter.

« - J'ai changé de nom, professeur. C'est Phil Coulson maintenant. »

« - Que… » La pauvre vieille dame était totalement perdue.

Phil soupira avant d'expliquer rapidement ce qui lui était arrivé. Il passa sous silence l'arrivée de Dumbledore et ses mignons presque deux ans auparavant à présent. Ils n'étaient pas censés avoir mis les pieds sur le sol US mais s'être éparpillés en petits confettis dans l'atmosphère.

Minerva eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas le serrer contre elle, désolée de le voir si…vieux…

Elle ne réalisait évidemment pas son immortalité. C'était le genre de choses qu'il préférait garder sous silence.

Finalement, la sorcière parvint à reprendre son calme. Elle foudroya Snape du regard.

« - vous auriez dû me prévenir immédiatement de votre…retour…jeune homme ! »

Snape grogna. MacGonagall était bien la seule personne qui lui donnait l'impression d'être un gosse. Enfin, il y en avait un autre mais c'était quantité négligeable. Il n'avait pas d'interaction émotionnelle avec Fury. Le type était flippant mais c'était un flippant normal.

« - Je voulais surtout me construire une vie à moi, Minerva. C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas revenu ici. Et maintenant. » Il se sentait assez à l'aise dans sa nouvelle vie pour confronter ce qu'il restait de l'ancienne.

Minerva ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la referma avec un soupir.

« - Poppy et Irma vont être folles. Pour tous les deux. Vous le réalisez n'est-ce pas ? »

Phil grogna en même temps que Snape. Ils en avaient soupé tous les deux. Aussi bien de répéter encore et encore la même chose que de subir les réactions émotionnelles des gens.

Minerva gloussa.

« - C'est votre punition à tous les deux pour nous avoir abandonnées. » Elle ne parla pas de Dumbledore. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'était plus d'accord avec les actes du vieux directeur.

Plus tard, peut-être, demanderait-elle ce qui était réellement arrivé au groupe partit pour récupérer Harry. Elle n'était pas idiote. Elle avait douté depuis le début de cet accident de portoloin. Visiblement, avec raison. Il ne fallait pas être grand clerc pour réaliser qu'il y avait plus dans cette histoire que ce qu'Harry voulait bien dire.

« - Et qui sont ces deux jeunes gens ? »

Phil fit signe à Clint d'approcher. Le jeune archer garou, normalement grande gueule, se sentit soudain bien petit et timide sous le regard de la vieille dame qui avait enseigné à son père, sa génitrice et son géniteur.

« - Professeur, voici Teddy Lupin. Mais j'ai changé son nom en Clint Francis Barton en arrivant aux USA. C'était plus discret. »

L'archer hésita une seconde entre serrer la main de la vieille dame, lui faire un baisemain ou simplement la saluer de loin. Il finit par juste se permettre un signe de tête.

« - B'jour… »

« - Clint ! »

L'archer se sentit rougir et se détourna, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Minerva en resta incrédule.

« - Le fils de Remus et Tonk ? »

« - Il a bien grandit n'est-ce pas ? » et Phil était la vibrante image du père fier de sa progéniture.

Minerva eut un sourire un peu triste.

« - La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu étais un petit bébé grognon qui ne lâchait pas sa peluche de chien. »

« - je l'ai encore. La peluche. » Bafouilla Clint avant de rougir une fois encore.

« - Clint a finalement décidé de prendre la tête de la Maison Black et de l'utiliser pour le bien commun. »

« - p'paaaa ! »

« - Clint est un loup-garou. Un vrai. Pas un lycan perdu comme Remus. »

La directrice lâcha un petit cri. Son regard se chargea de désolation.

« - Un loup…Ho le pauvre… «

Clint se crispa immédiatement.

« - Pauvre ? Pauvre quoi ? C'est ce genre de réaction qui ont tués mon père et qui ont assassiné notre espèce ! » Siffla l'archer, soudain en colère.

La peur passa sur le visage de Minerva qui chercha sa baguette.

Clint eut une moue dégoûtée.

« - Ha ça va ! Un vrai garou n'est pas un monstre cruel comme vous le croyez tout dans ce pays d'abrutis retardés. »

« - Clint ! »

Le jeune homme préféra sortir avant de se faire pousser des poils.

Phil jeta un regard glacial à Minerva.

"- je n'avais pas souvenir que vous ayez traité Remus comme ça."

La vieille femme avala sa salive sans trop savoir quoi répondre. Remus n'était pas une menace. Même enfant, Remus avait été une victime, une créature abattue et battue qui n'aurait pas faire de mal à une mouche parce qu'il en était incapable. On lui avait méthodiquement arraché tout amour propre et toute capacité à se rebeller avant même qu'il n'arrive à Poudlard.

Clint…Teddy…C'était autre chose. Il portait sa malédiction avec une fierté et un orgueil qui la mettait mal à l'aise de lui rappelait trop Greyback.

Avec honte, elle réalisait que pour elle, un bon garou était un garou réduit plus bas que terre et assez détruit par la vie pour qu'il n'ose pas lever les yeux sur les humains.

Les bras croisés sur le torse, Phil attendit qu'elle prenne conscience de ce qu'elle voyait dans un "bon loup garou".

"- J'ai vu de vrais loups-garou et de vrais Lycan, Minerva." Il avait passé l'age de montrer trop de respects aux personnes qui n'en montraient pas aux autres. "Remus était une pauvre créature mourante. Mais une vraie meute…ce n'est pas non plus ce que Greyback en a fait. Un Alpha, un vrai, accompagné de son compagnon, est venu avec nous en europe pour faire le tour des meutes et les secouer un peu." Il allait taire la présence d'un vampire Tremere de sixième génération. Non parce qu'il craignait qu'elle panique, mais parce qu'elle ne serait de toute façon pas ce que c'était passé le "vampire". Le vieux continent avait perdu tellement de connaissance…

"- Les loups garous sont dangereux…"

"- Seuls et sans meute, c'est une certitude. Bien entraîné, entourés et avec un alpha capable, un loup garou n'est pas plus dangereux qu'un sorcier."

"- Mais…"

Phil leva la main pour faire taire la vieille dame.

"- Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça et j'ai encore quelqu'un a vous présenter."

Ou était passé Loki ?

Le jotun se matérialisa presque aux cotés de Phil en le faisant sursauter.

"- ne fait pas ça…"

"- Mais c'est tellement drôle mon cher beau fils."

Phil jeta un regard glacé au jotun, sans beaucoup d'impact évidement.

"- Minerva, permettez moi de vous présenter Loki, Dieu du Chaos, du feu et de plein de trucs, aussi connu en France sous le nom de Perenelle Flamel." La sorcière ouvrit de grands yeux. C'était quoi cette blague ? "Également connu chez nous sous celui de Salazar Serpentard"

La directrice laissa échapper un coassement tout sauf digne.

"- c'est une blague ?"

"- je préférerai." Avoua Phil.

L'agent se passa sur main sur le visage. Il était déjà fatigué. Tous ces rebondissements, révélations et autres informations inattendues étaient certes épuisantes pour ceux qui les recevaient mais également pour ceux qui les donnait.

"- c'est vraiment…"

Loki s'approcha pour faire un baisemain parfait à la vieille dame. Sa voix ronronnante était absolument charmante et purement effrayante en même temps.

Minerva récupéra sa main aussi vite que possible.

"- Harry… Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie ? Vraiment ?"

Loki changea de forme pour celle qui était traditionnellement celle qui représentait Salazar.

"- La barbe ne te va vraiment pas." Fit remarquer Phil.

Loki haussa les épaules.

"- Je n'ai jamais assumé cette apparence mais c'est celle que vos ascendants ont choisit de prendre pour me représenter."

Miverna était livide.

"- Qu'est ce que vous etes vraiment venu faire ici." Souffla-t-elle, effrayée par la réponse.

"- Secouer les murs, ma chère Minerva."

Loki eut un petit ricanement tout sauf agréable à entendre.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Phil s'étira sur son lit.

L'appartement de Godrick Griffondor était quand même très, très sympathique, il fallait le reconnaître.

Dans l'autre réalité ou il avait été projeté, il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention a ce qui était ses droits. Mais cette fois, l'adulte voulait son confort.

Loki avait investit les appartements de Salazar evidement pendant que le Château nettoyait ceux de Serdaigle et de Pouffsouffle.

"- j'ai jamais eut de chambre aussi grande."

Phil se redressa lorsque Clint entra dans sa chambre. Il semblait sombre, presque irrité.

L'archer avait mal vécut la réaction de la sorcière. Aux US, il était respecté pour son statut de Lycan, ses capacités d'archer, d'agent et de tout ce qu'il y avait au milieu et en travers. D'être regardé de haut ici juste parce qu'il était un garou le crispait tellement qu'il en avait presque les poils qui poussaient. L'archer vint se rouler en boule contre son père adoptif. Immédiatement, les doigts de Phil de glissèrent dans la courte chevelure de son fils pour lui masser le crane et la nuque. Il ne fallu pas longtemps au garou pour se détendre et en ronronner de contentement.

"- Merci de pas m'avoir élevé ici." Murmura-t-il, les yeux clos.

Phil savait qu'il faudrait un peu plus que quelques grattouilles pour que la couleur dorée de ses yeux disparaisse.

"- Les anglais sont affreusement arriérés, provinciaux et rétrogrades."

Ne pas pouvoir utiliser leur carte visa dans le chemin de traverse avait fait grommeler le groupe. Meme Snape s'y était habitué. C'était tellement mieux que se trimbaler avec un sac de pièces !

"- Vous êtes mignons !"

Clint ouvrit a peine un œil.

"- Loki… par ou t'es passé ?"

"- les appartements des Fondateurs sont tous reliés par un tunnel. Je vous montrerai lequel. Toutes les zones importantes de l'école sont reliés par des tunnels a l'usage exclusif des Fondateurs et leurs descendants."

Clint replia ses jambes pour laisser Loki s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Le jotun se mit à lui grattouiller le dos, au contentement béat du loup. Le prince savait ce que c'était qu'un loup. Son fils lui manquait toujours autant.

"- Alors ? par quoi commençons nous ?"

"- Snape s'installe." Malgré sa haine d'enseigner, il avait imposé de passer en revue les cours de son remplaçant. Le taux de blessures et de mort l'avait fait bondir. Il était certes un mauvais profs pour des enfants, mais au moins, personne n'était mort tant qu'il avait été prof. Il était décidé a chauffer les fesses de son remplaçant. "Il a décidé de rester quelques semaines voir quelques mois."

Phil hocha la tête. De toute façon, ils allaient tous rester quelques mois au moins. L'état de la communauté des sorciers anglais était… Ils étaient à l'agonie et ne le réalisaient même pas.

"- Ce livre…"

"- C'est celui des enfants magiques." Confirma Loki. "Quand j'ai quitté Poudlard, chaque année prenait des pages et des pages… Là…" C'était déprimant.

"- il n'y a que les enfants les plus puissants magiquement qui viennent a Poudlard maintenant." Grimaça Phil. "De ce que j'en sais, la moitié des enfants sont éduqués à la maison ou vont dans d'autres écoles."

Loki faillit en faire une attaque. Qu'est ce que c'était que ces bêtises !

"- Pas assez de place soit disant." Soupira Phil.

"- Ce château a été construit pour accueillir près de 5000 personnes !"

Et de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, ils étaient quoi… 30 élèves par an ? 250 élèves au total ? C'était…Pathétique… Même si on comptait qu'il y avait là la moitié des enfants en age et capacité de fréquenter l'école… 500 enfants par génération ? C'était la mort dans peu de temps.

"- Tant que ça ?"

"- Quand je suis partit, chaque niveau était constitué de presque 100 gamins par maison et par niveau. Vous croyez quoi ? qu'on a construit un château de plus de 1000 pièces pour faire joli ?!"

Phil grimaça. Le château lui avait toujours parut immense pour ce qu'il y avait dedans.

"- Et je ne parle pas des dépendances !" Continua Loki.

"- ….les…dépendances…"

"- les écuries, les cuisines, les appartements des profs, les labos, les verrières, l'observatoire…Tout ça était externe avant. Je ne sais pas si ça a été détruit ou si le Château les a réabsorbé pour économiser sa magie, mais c'est écœurant. Elle est à l'agonie elle aussi. Elle manque de magie. Sans celle que les enfants lui donne sans le vouloir, le château serait par terre." C'était à ce point.

"- Qu'est ce qu'il faut faire ?"

"- Réactiver la pierre cœur évidement. La nettoyer des dernières traces laissées par Dumbledore. Une bonne partie a déjà été secoué quand nous sommes arrivés mais il faut finir le nettoyage. Quand ce sera fait, le château ne sera plus drainé de sa magie comme ses comptes en banque l'ont été."

d'ailleurs, c'était étrange. Dumbledore était mort. Le château ne devrait plus etre drainé ainsi. A moins que quelqu'un d'autre ne le draine également.

Loki n'aimait pas ça.

Son téléphone sonna soudain. Il y eut quelques parasites avant que la communication se stabilise.

"- Stark ?"

"- Stark. Sa dernière mise a jour est parfaite…. Bonjour Stiles, que ce passe-t-il ?"

Le vampire fit son rapport puis passa son téléphone a son compagnon qui fit le sien. Ils avaient bien avancés et serait sans doute en Angleterre d'ici quelques semaines avec du sang frais Caïnite et Lycan.

Clint s'apaisa enfin un peu pour de vrai. Ils allaient avoir une vraie meute et un vraie ruche d'ici peu. Ce que les anglais considéraient comme des problèmes serait réglé dans quelques semaines en introduisant ce que les anglais avaient tenté de détruire.

"- Ho, et le Comte de Morangies semble intéressé pour envoyer un de ses fils comme Alpha."

Clint grogna.

Il détestait cette famille. Et pas uniquement parce que l'arrière arrière arrière grand papi avait croqué quelques jouvencelles et semé la terreur dans le Gévaudan avant que son fils ne mette fin à sa carrière en l'éliminant pour prendre la tête de la famille.

"- Nous verrons." Fut la réponse diplomatique de Phil. "Ce n'est pas a moi de choisir quel loup va régner sur l'Angleterre." M'enfin si c'était un Morangies, c'était peut-être pas l'idée du siècle. Ils étaient efficaces, certes, mais brutaux et avide de pouvoir. Sans les meutes autours du Gévaudan pour les calmer, la France aurait été a poils et a sang a de nombreuses reprises.

Une fois le vampire et le garou raccrochés, Loki sauta du lit.

"- La rentrée scolaire est dans deux semaines. Les autres professeurs arrivent dans quelques jours."

"- ….les "autres" professeurs ?" Clint n'était pas suspicieux mais presque.

"- évidement mon cher louveteau. Nous allons jouer les professeurs."

Phil et Clint eurent le même gémissement désespérés. Ils eurent presque l'impression d'entendre un caquètement de satisfaction venir des donjons. Mais Snape ne pouvait pas les entendre d'aussi loin n'est ce pas ?

XXXXXXXXX

Minerva se massa les tempes avant de soupirer.

Les cris des autres professeurs étaient épuisant. Assis tranquillement, Salazar Serpentard, Harry Potter, Teddy Lupin et Severus Snape attendaient que le foutoir ambiant se calme un petit peu.

"- S'il vous plait….S'il vous plait !"

La pauvre directrice commençait à se demander si elle allait survivre à cette journée. Elle comprenait que ça faisait beaucoup. Elle-même avait encore du mal à admettre qu'elle avait bien les quatre hommes assis à la table des professeurs. Pourtant….Gringotts avait confirmé. Ses propres sorts avaient confirmés. POUDLARD elle-même avait confirmé.

Comment pouvait-elle douter encore ?

Clint en eut très vite marre. Un énorme loup gris aux yeux d'or finit par sauter sur la table et rugir (rugir ?) de colère.

Le silence de plombs fut très satisfaisant pour ses oreilles fragiles.

Très calme, la grosse bête poilue et parfaitement conformée comme jamais aucun anglais n'avait vu de garou sauta par terre puis reprit sa place à table, sous forme intermédiaire à présent.

"- Clint, que t'ai-je dit à propos de mettre tes pattes sur la table ?" Soupira Harry Potter (Coulson ?) avec un air de souffrance infinie.

"- De pas le faire ? Mais là, c'est de la légitime défense !" Protesta l'archer, très fier de lui. Ses oreilles s'agitaient doucement sur son crâne.

Les professeurs n'osaient plus bouger. L'animagus était effrayant. (ca ne pouvait être qu'un animagus n'est ce pas?)

"- Puisque Clint a fait taire ce brouhaha, peut-être allons nous pouvoir nous entendre un peu mieux." Ronronna Loki, très content.

Tout ce qui ajoutait un peu de chaos à la situation le satisfaisait de toute façon. Et pour des raisons bien plus pragmatiques que simplement "c'est beau ça bouge". Des sorciers anglais agités étaient des sorciers anglais qui laissaient leur magie s'échapper sans le vouloir. Tout au moins ce genre de sorciers au contrôle aléatoire et à la retenue plus aléatoire encore. Tout ce qui pouvait nourrir le Château était bon a prendre du point de vue de Loki.

D'une voix très, très douce, Loki répéta ce que Minerva avait déjà dit : qui ils étaient et ce qu'ils faisaient là. En gros. De très loin. La nuit par temps de brouillard. Déjà, le simple fait que Snape et Potter soient là et vivant, était suffisant pour faire faire un mini anévrisme a quasi tout le monde. Le seul qui n'était pas au bord de l'hystérie était Neville Longdubas.

Il fixait Phil avec un mélange de calme et de suspicion assez dérangeant.

Il fallu encore un long moment avant que le corps enseignant finisse par accepter qui étaient les sorciers devant eux. Alors quand Snape aboya après son remplaçant qu'il allait lui apprendre a donner des cours au lieu de tuer des gosses et que Loki prévint tout le monde qu'il reprenait les cours de défense contre les forces du mal, les hurlements repartirent.

"- Neville ? Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?"

Comme c'était le seul à garder la tête froide, Minerva préférait lui parler à lui avant de fondre en larmes de stress. Elle était trop vieille pour ces conneries.

"- Je trouve la présence de nos…visiteurs, étrange et bizarrement timée.

Phil haussa un sourcil, en même temps que Clint. Ils étaient des agents après tout.

"- A savoir ?"

"- vous n'êtes pas au courant ?"

"- Nous sommes suffisamment occupés aux USA a défendre le monde d'extra terrestre pour ne pas nous occuper d'une île rabougrie." Aboya Clint.

Plus il restait là et moins il appréciait l'Angleterre. Son père avait eut la meilleure idée du monde a l'emmenant ailleurs.

Les profs lui jetèrent un regard noir, vexé.

"- Non mais dites donc…"

"- ça suffit !" Phil aussi commençait à s'agacer doucement. "Vous n'avez pas le choix quant à notre présence. Loki est l'un des quatre fondateur, je suis l'Héritier de Gryffondor, Clint est mon fils et Snape est au pire notre invité. Alors acceptez le fait que nous sommes là et que nous reprenons cette école en main."

Les hurlements gagnèrent encore quelques décibels jusqu'à ce que plus personne n'émette le moindre son. Loki avait les tympans fragiles a force !

"- cessez donc ce boucan, vous êtes irritant." Le jotun leva les yeux vers le plafond en souriant. "Ma chérie, as-tu assez de force pour commencer à réparer un peu les ravages du temps ou as-tu encore besoin d'un peu d'aide ?" Le château entier se mit a vibrer doucement. "Oui, je vais m'occuper de la Pierre. Peux-tu nous conduire a elle ?"

Les murs de pierres semblèrent fondre autours des professeurs. Soudés a leurs sièges, terrifiés, ils eurent besoin d'un moment pour comprendre que Poudlard elle-même les conduisait ou elle voulait. Lorsqu'ils purent sauter de leurs sièges, ils étaient dans une grande salle de pierre brute avec un gros cristal pulsant d'un rouge sale posé sur ce qui semblait être une table taillée dans le granit de la pièce. Elle n'était même pas une vraie table mais une surface lisse sur la pierre. Assis sur un grand fauteuil, recroquevillé, un squelette grimaçant regardait les sorciers d'un regard vide.

"- Qui…."

"- Voici Poudlard elle-même. Ou ce qu'elle était quand elle était encore en vie. Avant qu'elle n'abandonne sa vie pour devenir l'âme de ce château.

Le squelette tourna la tête vers Loki.

"- Bonjour Mère."

Plusieurs des profs tournèrent de l'œil.


	6. Chapter 6

Cubs

Chapitre 6

 _*emerge de sa grotte en grattant le sol avec son ongles*_

 _Greuh ?  
*voit la pluie et réalise qu'on est en 2018*_

 _Ha. Déjà ? année de merde_

 _*jete son fichier vers les foules délirantes qui ont depuis longtemps et avec raison été voir ailleurs*_

 _Sisi, la suite arrive_

 _*retourne dans sa grotte mais ferme pas la porte cette fois*_

 _Sinon, je vais mieux. Un peu. Promis._

 _Et maintenant, la fic_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reveiller les profs un peu fragiles du cœur avait pris un certain temps. Se faire gronder par Snape un peu plus et se faire gronder par Phil plus encore. Mais Loki était fier de lui.  
Comme sa fille. Si le corps de la jeune fille n'était plus qu'un squelette sans chair, son esprit, lui, était bel et bien encore là. La liche ne pouvait se mouvoir que dans la salle de la pierre-Cœur pour l'instant, mais c'était bien suffisant. Quand elle serait nettoyée et totalement activée, elle pourrait se promener au sein de toute l'école jusqu'aux confins des boucliers qui la délimitait

"- Les humains sont toujours fragiles, mère."

"- Mais ils sont amusant."

Phil leva les yeux au ciel.

"- Et si vous nous présentiez ?"

Loki eut la grâce d'un sourire.

"- Je vous présente ma fille Lilia."

"- Elle est plus en très bon état."

"- Je peux encore te botter les fesses, louveteau."

"- je l'aime bien." Finit par conclure Clint.

Les profs observaient la scène avec horreur. Le squelette était une pire méthode encore qu'un hoxcruxe ! Comment pouvait-on rechercher cet échappatoire a la mort ! Cette non-vie était affreuse.

"- Comment…Pourquoi ?"

"- Lilia était gravement malade quand Poudlard était dans sa phase finale de construction." Soupira doucement Loki. "Le mélange de mon sang et de celui de son père la tuait doucement. Il n'y avait rien à faire… Et nous peinions à tisser des sortilèges assez puissant pour protéger le château. Alors elle a décidé d'ancrer les boucliers sur elle et de s'ancrer au château. Il n'était pas prévu qu'elle survive de quelque façon que ce soit." Loki avait eu le cœur brisé quand il avait compris ce qui se passait.

Lilia caressa gentiment la main de sa mère de doigts osseux.

"- Ma vie devait servir à donner une conscience limitée au château."

"- Un sacrifice humain !"

"- Une offrande consentie, Minerva MacGonagall. Je souffrais mille morts en permanence. Obtenir ma délivrance par le poison ou offrir ma vie pour qu'elle serve à quelque chose… Le choix n'a pas été difficile à prendre. Et Poudlard, sa conscience, est née de la mienne. Poudlard est devenue moi. Et je suis devenue Poudlard. Je lui ai offert ma vie et elle me l'a rendue. Même si le résultat est très….osseux." Gloussa-t-elle

Le petit rire grinçant fit frémir les sorciers. Alors leur château était hanté par le cadavre encore vivant d'une jeune fille sacrifiée pour donner vie à leur école. C'était…Affreux.

"- Mais… Ne peut-on pas vous libérer ?"

"- Pourquoi faire ? Je suis heureuse de protéger tous ces enfants. Maintenant que les siphons que ce fou de Dumbledore avait mis ont été détruits par ma mère, je suis à nouveau moi-même. S'il n'avait pas trahis ma confiance comme il l'a fait, jamais Tom Riddle ne serait monté au pouvoir ! Maintenant, Mère va pouvoir rebâtir ce qui a été abimé et Poudlard retrouvera toute sa gloire. Et moi aussi par la même occasion."

Non, il aurait eu un petit accident, comme d'autres élèves en avaient eu avant lui. Et comme d'autres en auraient probablement. C'était cruel, mais Lilia avait déjà tué nombre d'enfant pour protéger tous les autres. Le choixpeau l'aidait à avoir accès à l'esprit de chacun des enfants et prendre la bonne décision quand il le fallait. Que Dumbledore l'ai trompé aussi longtemps était en soi un exploit.

Les professeurs restèrent silencieux. Il ne voulait pas comprendre ce qu'impliquait la liche. C'était sans doute aussi bien.

Loki l'embrassa sur la joue.

"- Puis-je faire encore quelque chose pour toi ?"

"- Juste finir de libérer la pierre cœur, mère. " Elle était à nouveau libre. Pas la pierre. La magie morte était toujours puissante quand elle s'enracinait dans un creuset. Et la pierre en était un parfait qui s'autoalimentait en magie.

"- Phil, veux-tu m'aider ?"

"- Je peux aider aussi ?" sourit Hela "Bonjour petit sœur." La déesse de la mort claqua la bise à sa petite sœur à moitié humaine (vraiment ?)

"- Désolée ma chérie, mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire."

Héla fit un peu la tête.

"- Neville. Peux-tu nous aider ?"

En tant qu'Héritier de Pouffsouffle, il serait plus qu'utile.

Un peu perplexe, le jeune homme s'assit sur le fauteuil recouvert de soie jaune. Loki s'assit sur le vert et Phil sur le rouge.

"- Qui peut prendre la place de Serdaigle ?"

Mais Luna était déjà en train de s'asseoir.

"- je suis contente de te revoir, Harry. Tu m'as manqué depuis l'an dernier.

Phil en resta con une seconde avant de secouer la tête. Luna avait toujours été et serait toujours autre chose.

"- Tu m'as manqué aussi."

Loki tendis la main à Neville qui hésita à la prendre. Phil prit l'autre main du dieu pendant que Luna complétait le cercle. Finalement, Neville prit la main glacée de Loki dans la sienne. Un long frémissement qui n'avait pas avoir uniquement avec la température lui remonta dans le bras. La magie de Loki était différente de tout ce qu'il avait rencontré. Suffisament pour perturber sa propre magie.

"- Ne te raidis pas, Nev. La magie de Loki est étrange mais elle est confortable une fois que tu es habituée." Sourit Luna avec douceur.

Il fallut un moment au jeune homme pour se détendre assez pour que la magie puisse couler uniformément entre eux. La sensation était étrange en effet. Luna gloussa doucement.

"- Ca chatouille."

La pierre enchâssée au milieu de la table brilla doucement. Une lueur noire dégoutante se mit à lutter à l'intérieur.

"- Il résiste, mère."

Loki grogna. Il sentait la présence de Dumbledore, ce qui restait de lui, sa magie, résister de toutes ses forces. Tant que la magie enracinée dans la pierre ne serait pas purgée, Dumbledore resterait une menace. Mais…Il y avait autre chose. Autre chose que ni Loki, ni Phil ne s'attendaient à trouver.

"- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?" Pour les professeurs assemblés, perdu d'être là et d'assister à quelque chose qu'ils ne comprenaient pas (mais qui était très certainement interdit par le ministère de toute façon), la situation était problématique. Qu'est ce qui se passait enfin ? Ils avaient déjà du mal à accepter que Loki était Salazar, que le quinquagénaire à moitié chauve était Harry Potter, et voilà qu'on leur balançait a la tronche une liche (même s'ils n'en connaissaient pas le nom) et que le château entier était contrôlé par une créature de cauchemar.

"- Manque plus que C'thullu en fait." Marmotta le prof de potion.

Snape haussa un sourcil.

"- Demi-sang ?"

"- Ca pose un soucis ?"

"- Non, aucun." Snape avait passé cette phase de sa vie depuis bien longtemps. Suffisamment pour avoir lu du Lovecraft depuis qu'il taxait allègrement chez Stark.

La pierre se mit à briller de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'un hurlement de douleur s'en arrache. Une vapeur noire s'en échappa puis disparue. Le château entier tressaillit sur ses fondations pendant qu'un gémissement de pur plaisir extrêmement dérangeant était arraché à la gorge du squelette.

"- enfin libre !"

Le château continua à vibrer sur ses fondations un long moment pendant que l'hoxcruxe qui le hantait finissait de mourir. Prudent, Snape s'assit par terre. Après que deux autres profs aient faillit tomber, tout le monde l'imita. Puis, enfin, le château se calma. Le sol sous les fesses des profs n'était plus aussi humide et les pierres aussi mal équarries. Le sol de pierre était à présent lisse et sec, en marbre gris veiné de rose parfaitement polis. La grotte abimée avait repris son apparence d'origine, les lourdes tentures ratatinées par le temps avaient retrouvées leurs couleurs.

"- Loki !"

Le jotun était totalement bleu et haletait difficilement.

Phil repoussa le lourd fauteuil.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?" Clint était malgré tout inquiet.

"- Il en a trop fait. Il a donné trop de sa magie à sa fille." Sourit Luna.

"- Il n'y a pas que ça." Soupira Phil, sombre. Il souleva le jotun dans ses bras. "Madame Pomfrey ? Je crois que votre premier client de l'année scolaire est déjà là."

Loki eut un petit sourire avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Il n'avait rien. Rien qu'un bon repas et une bonne nuit de sommeil ne puisse soigner en tout cas. Pour tout le reste, Poudlard s'occupait de tout. D'ici deux, trois jours maximum, le château entier aurait retrouvé son lustre d'antan. Celui de sa construction, avant que la tristesse et l'ennui ne laisse Lilia se détourner quelque peu du château lui-même pour faire grandir le foret interdite et sa faune si particulière. Mais surtout, les dernières traces de l'hoxcruxe qui attendait son heure au cœur même de Pouldard seraient disparues. Et avec elles, cette seconde vie que Dumbledore s'était préparé.  
Etait-ce le seul ?

Il fallait l'espérer. Néanmoins, ni Phil, ni Loki n'y croyaient.

Ceux qui en créaient se limitaient rarement à un seul. A mesure que la folie les gagnait pour remplacer ce qu'ils s'arrachaient, ils avaient tendance à craindre de plus en plus la mort.


	7. Chapter 7

Cubs

Chapitre 7

Le gamin, l'adolescent, courait en silence dans la forêt. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment quitté. Tout au moins, pas sans le savoir. Et si le décor passait souvent d'arbres de cristal en chênes noir métalliques ou en pin délicats, l'adolescent n'avait pas conscience qu'il quittait sa forêt.  
Depuis que les méchants hommes l'avait blessé et que l'humain blond l'avait libéré, il lui arrivait de plus en plus de franchir sans le savoir le voile entre les mondes. Parfois, il entendait comme un écho, un souffle ou un hennissement. Il lui arrivait parfois de le chercher mais rien, rien du tout.  
Alors il revenait à sa tanière le ventre rond, le cœur vide et l'esprit prit d'espoir de retrouver un jour sa famille.

Quand il s'endormait, il entendait la voix de sa mère. Ou celle, rassurance, de cet humain qui avait fait cesser la douleur.

Pourtant, cette fois, il arrêta de courir sans que ce soit ces voix qui ne le stoppent. Cette fois, c'était une odeur. Elle était diffuse, légère, à peine plus qu'une fragrance a peine envolée aussitôt humée. Elle n'était pas réelle. Elle n'était qu'un ersatz, une possibilité.

Un frisson remonta dans le dos de l'adolescent.

C'est à quatre pattes qu'il décida d'aller vers l'est. Quelque chose l'y appelait. Quelque chose, quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais quelqu'un qui avait besoin de lui.

Fenrir sauta du flanc de la montagne. Ses énormes pattes dévorèrent la route pendant qu'il fuyait l'Autriche pour l'Europe de l'est sans que personne ne réalise son passage. Il allait trop vite, il était trop grand. L'esprit humain n'était pas conçu pour accepter la vision d'un loup noir de quatre mètres au garrot qui fendait l'air le museau au vent a la recherche de cette odeur qui l'appelait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Snape avait décidé de reprendre, au moins quelques semaines, le poste de prof de potion, au moins le temps que son successeur voit comment mater cette masse grouillante de sales mômes qui semblaient déterminés à s'empoisonner à mort.

Minerva avait été ravi, le prof de potion sur place, beaucoup moins.

Dans la foulée, Loki avait décidé de s'installer dans les appartements familiaux qui étaient les siens. S'il ne donnerait pas de cours, Phil pestait de devoir assurer ceux de Défense évidement.  
Evidement.  
Il avait refusé au départ, mais quelques explications de Loki l'avait convaincu.  
C'était bien un hoxcruxe qui avait été détruit pendant qu'ils libéraient la pierre cœur. Enfin, il fallait l'espérer. Loki n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience avec ces saloperies. Protégé par la pierre, il avait au moins été chassé. Normalement….

Il ne voulait pas y penser. Ou plutôt, il n'y pensait que trop. Comme Phil depuis qu'il avait compris ce qui phagocytait gentiment la pierre depuis des années. Dumbledore allait-il revenir leur sauter au visage comme un face-hugger particulièrement velu ? Et surtout, quand ?

Trop peu de temps avant Halloween pour une catastrophe de cette envergure…..Fin juin ? Possiblement.  
S'ils étaient coincés là pour une année scolaire de plus, Loki allait soit faire une attaque, soit exiger de Nick qu'il les rejoigne ce qu'il ferait probablement de toute façon si les choses s'éternisaient un peu trop.

"- Harry ?"

"- Phil, Minerva. Harry est mort depuis très longtemps. J'apprécierai de ne pas etre présenté aux élèves sous un autre nom que Phil Coulson du SHIELD."

La vieille sorcière était déçu mais accepta la requête.

"- Le ministre a demandé à vous voir. Tous." Prévint soudain la Directrice de l'école.

Ce n'était pas inattendu mais irritant.

"- Mère ? J'en ai fini avec les boucliers. Les tours sont réparées, les toits aussi, la plomberie se finit. Que dois-je attaquer en priorité après ?"

Le squelette était apparu sans bruit, sans prévenir, à côté de Loki qui buvait tranquillement son thé. La pauvre Minerva faillit faire une attaque. Elle fixa le squelette avait toujours le même dégout et la même horreur. Si seulement elle pouvait se débarrasser de cette chose ! Mais le château s'écroulerait sans la liche. D'ailleurs… oui, c'était bien de la chair qui réapparaissait sur ses os ? C'était encore plus monstrueux.

Loki sourit avec tendresse à sa fille.

"- Que dirais-tu de t'occuper des Maisons et du Grand Hall. Après ça… occupe-toi de toi ?"

Les yeux du squelette, deux puits sans fond noirs ou brulaient une étincelle rouge brillèrent un peu plus.

"- tu…tu crois que je peux ?"

"- sans sangsue, la magie est assez forte pour ça ma chérie. Et je suis là. Tu peux emprunter ma magie comme tu le souhaites.

Le squelette disparu comme il était venu. Quand Loki reverrait sa fille, elle serait aussi humaine que ses autres enfants. Au moins d'apparence. Comme eux. Certes, elle serait pour jamais limitée au château, mais elle "vivrait" un peu plus confortablement.

Le feu dans la cheminée grandit soudain avant que n'en sorte Kingsley Shakebolt.

Le ministre salua la directrice avec affection. Il avait été son élève, elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Entre autre. Tous deux avaient été membre de l'Ordre du Phénix.

"- Directrice.."

"- Ministre…"

"- Agent."

"- Dieu."

"- P'paaaa !" Râla Clint devant les manières de sale gosse soudaines de Phil et bien sur Loki qui n'aurait pas pu laissait courir.

Shakebolt fronça les sourcils en voyant le groupe hétéroclite. Il reconnut sans peine Snape mais les autres ?

"- Alors comme ça, vous êtes vivants, Snape."

"- La mort, c'est très surfait. Et je vais beaucoup mieux."

Phil du réprimer durement Héla de se manifester. C'était bien assez le bordel comme ca sans que la déesse de la mort pointe le bout semi osseux de son cartilage nasal pour faire la maligne.

"- Comment avez-vous échappé à la mort ? Et a Azkaban ?" Le ministre semblait prêt à le remettre en cabane.

"- Mais je suis mort. Juste que certaines personne avaient plus d'usage pour moi vivant qu'a nourrir les vers."

"- Que…"

"- Ministre Shakebolt. Il suffit."

"- …Harry Potter… Ou tout au moins, c'est ainsi que vous vous êtes présenté." Et le doute était aussi visible sur son visage que la suspicion.

Phil était fatigué d'avance de devoir se justifier encore et encore.

"- C'est un nom que je n'utilise plus depuis très, très longtemps."

"- Loki Laufeyson. Dieu du Chaos. Entre autre. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Salazard Slytherin." Sourit soudain Lady Loki en se mettant entre le ministre et Phil d'un coup de hanche pour repousser l'agent à l'arrière

Le blanc fut si prononcé de la part de Kingsley qu'il en fut touchant.

"- …..Minerva, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette blague ?"

Une fois les explications une fois de plus faites, un ministre calmé avec une potion et un Phil qui remerciait silencieusement Loki, l'ancien Auror était assez concentré pour pouvoir réfléchir un peu.

"- ….Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé réellement avec le Portoloin ?"

On pouvait lui reprocher beaucoup de choses sans doute, mais il avait été un excellent auror.

Loki ne laissa pas Phil répondre.

"- Disons que votre cher Directeur a décidé de se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas, de manipuler un peu trop l'Histoire et que la Magie a décidé de le punique. Et comme je suis le dieu de la Magie…"

"- entre autre." Susurra Clint comme s'il suçait un bonbon.

"- Silence, chiot !" Siffla Loki avec amusement. "Comme je suis le Dieu de la Magie, j'en ai eu assez de son ingérence et de ses magouilles. Son décès et celui de ses sbires n'était de toute façon qu'une question de temps. Après tout, je devais libérer ma fille."

"- …Votre…fille…"

"- Poudlard évidement. Je l'ai créé après tout. Godric, Rowena et Helga n'ont été que des aides sur un projet déjà en cours." Et ses trois amis morts depuis bien longtemps lui pardonneraient sans doute ce petit mensonge.

"- Oncle Loki !"

"- Héléna !"

La Dame Grise glissa jusqu'au dieu qui la prit dans ses bras comme si elle était vivante pour la serrer contre lui.

"- Comment vas-tu ma petite ?"

"- La mort n'est pas si pénible quand on peut continuer a voir le temps s'écouler;"

"- …Héléna ?"

"- Héléna Ravenclaw évidement. Et le Baron Sanglant est son époux….ne me dites pas que ça aussi ça a été oublié ? D'ailleurs, ou sont les portraits de Godric et des filles ?"

"- CA SUFFIT ! STOP !" Rugit soudain le ministre.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Tout allait trop vite. Snape lui donna une potion calmante.

Ça allait être marrant encore. Le maitre de Potions ne savait pas si c'était qu'il avait gagné un certain cynisme, une résistance à un peu tout ou de l'humour, mais il se trouvait finalement assez placide devant le foutoir ambiant. Pire, il prenait plaisir à la déconfiture des gens autour de lui. Il les trouvait soudain si…provinciaux…

XXXXXXXXXX

Héla avait eu du mal à rassembler les bouts d'âmes mais avait réussi. C'était sans doute mesquin de sa part, mais elle avait voulu s'y atteler. De toute façon, dans son domaine, aucune âme n'avait d'autre pouvoir que celui qu'elle voulait bien lui donner.

Le septuagénaire la fixait avec incompréhension.

"- Ou suis-je ?"

"- Tom Riddle." Ronronna la déesse. "Je suis Héla, déesse de la mort;"

"- Je suis…"

"- Mort ? Ho oui ! Tué par mon Cavalier. Si vous n'aviez pas joué avec votre vie, vous auriez dû vivre près de 150 ans. Et vous voilà mort à 70. C'est ballot.

L'âme se débattait de son mieux, sans résultat. Evidement.

"- Je suis Voldemort ! Je suis…"

"- Mort, mort et remort. Tous les hoxcruxes ont été détruits. Et tu es mort." Elle souriait.

"- Qui m'a tué ?"

"- Mon Cavalier." Répéta-t-elle.

"- Dumbledore ?"

"- Ho non ! Mais maintenant que tu en parles…. J'ai un marché à te proposer."

La déesse avait un sourire de fauve dangereux. Elle n'aimait pas ceux qui jouaient avec les âmes. Elle détestait ceux qui faisaient du mal à son Cavalier alors ceux qui s'amusaient aux deux…. Au moins, Tom avait été honnête dans ses tentatives de meurtre. Dumbledore par contre…

"- je vais te rendre la liberté. Momentanément. En échange, tu vas chercher, trouver et me rapporter les hoxcruces de Dumbledore.

"- les…." L'âme éclata de rire. Alors, son ennemi le plus farouche avait fait comme lui ? C'était risible. "D'accord."

Et pendant qu'il serait libre, il trouverait bien un moment de retrouver sa vie.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Le 1er septembre.

Le ministre de la magie avait fini par accepter les explications de chacun ainsi que la présence de Loki, Snape et Coulson à Poudlard. De toute façon, comme il s'agissait d'une école privée, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Le propriétaire des lieux était revenu dans les murs, personne ne pouvait rien y faire. Encore moins avec les trois héritiers des Fondateurs connus et qui approuvaient la chose.

C'était donc pour ça que Clint était affalé sur la table haute, dans l'attente de voir tous les gamins tout neuf affectés chacun a une maison. Coulson aussi était là, mais pas Loki.  
Le dieu avait disparu le matin même après un appel venant du continent. Il avait promis qu'il serait là dans la soirée. Une histoire de Voile jeté…. Clint n'avait pas vraiment écouté. La magie, il utilisait quand il était forcé. Le reste du temps, il était content d'être et de se comporter en non-maj.

"- Bienvenue à Poudlard." La voix stricte de MacGonagall lui fit relever la tête un instant avant qu'il ne repose son menton sur la table.

Une petite troupe d'enfant, pathétiquement petite, venait d'entrer derrière le professeur d'herbologie et chef de la maison Pouffsouffle.

Neville eut un petit sourire timide avant de conduire les enfants vers le Choixpeau.

Il ne fallut pas dix minutes pour que tous les enfants soient répartis dans leurs maisons. A part une

"- ….je ne vous trouve pas sur la liste." S'excusa Neville, un peu perplexe.

La petite fille se pencha vers lui pendant que les autres élèves s'agitaient. Qu'est ce qui se passait ?

"- Ho… HO ! Je vois… Oui…. En effet….Lilia….Lokidottir."

La petite fille sauta sur le tabouret. Le Choipeaux effleura a peine ses cheveux avant de hurler.

"- Ravenclaw !"

Elle sauta a nouveau du tabouret et trotta tranquillement jusqu'à la table de Rowena.

"- Bonjour !" Salua-t-elle les autres enfants.

La Conscience de Poudlard avait décidé de s'amuser.

Et elle n'était pas la seule.


	8. Chapter 8

Cubs

Chapitre 8

Nda : pas mal de politique Cainite ici. Je vous invite a lire la trilogie de la mort rouge si besoin. Sisi, lisez, c'est bien

Et oui, je sais, les chapitres sont putain courts ! mais je préfère faire court et pas trop rarement qu'une fois par an. Et avec mon nouveau taff, j'ai le temps de faire des petits chapitres, pas des plus grand.

Loki avait prévu d'assister à la rentrée à Poudlard. Vraiment. Mais il était venu en Europe pour aider Coulson à remettre dans le bon sens l'ile des Angles, ce qui passait forcement par un peu de temps occupé ailleurs. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il était en Italie. A Venise précisément, juste devant l'entrée du Cube.

Le Cube était, comme son nom l'indiquait, un énorme cube de verre noir. Il ne savait pas trop quelles pattes avaient été graissée pour que le propriétaire de la chose puis installer cette monstruosité dans la vieille ville de Venise, au milieu des touristes et des vieux palais sur la lagune, mais la chose était là, comme un furoncle au milieu du front d'une jolie fille.

Loki grimaça. Pas à cause de la magie qui entourait l'édifice, juste parce que le Cube heurtait son sens de l'esthétisme.

A l'intérieur du bâtiment, il sentait quelques vivants. Et beaucoup de non-morts. Des vampires évidement. Des Caïnites. Pas des Vampires de l'est. La communauté magique avait oublié la différente entre les différents types de vampires. Il n'y en avait pas qu'un. Les Caïnites étaient les plus anciens. Ensuite venaient des vampires de l'est, de la lignée de Dracula et enfin, ceux d'asie. Les premiers ne supportaient pas la lumière et s'affaiblissaient de génération en génération. Les seconds étaient si peu nombreux que ça en devenait ridicule. Seules deux familles disposaient de ce type de vampirismes. La famille Dracula et la famille Belmond. A part Dracula et son fils Trevor, personne ne se rappelait qu'il s'agissait de la même et que le vrai nom du maitre dentu était Gabriel Belmond. Loki ne comptait pas les immortels ou les dieux dans les personnes au courant. Pour les asiatiques, il n'en savait pas grand-chose. Juste qu'ils étaient le résultat de malédictions puissantes.

Mais c'était les caïnites qui intéressaient Loki pour l'instant. Stiles était un caïnite. Un Tremere de sixième génération qui avait diabolisé son sire quelques instants après son Etreinte. Le gamin….il ne fallait pas l'embêter. Mais Loki était duratif. Cette affiliation Tremere puait la Mascarade. Ca ne serait pas la première fois.

Et c'était ce qui l'avait conduit ici, à Venise, devant le Cube Giovanni. De ce qu'il en savait, les Giovanni étaient une famille d'assassin et de banquiers. Seuls les membres de la Famille étaient étreints, contrairement à la plus part des autres clans de caînites qui étreignaient un peu n'importe quoi ou presque. S'il se souvenait bien, le chef du clan avait diabolisé Saulot pour créer sa lignée. Mais ses souvenirs étaient loin, Loki pouvait se tromper. Il n'avait jamais beaucoup flirté avec les Cainites. Il se sentait plus proches de la famille Dracula. Gabriel et lui étaient plus proches en caractères.

Il passa la porte du Cube et sentit immédiatement des détecteurs magiques le scanner. Le peintures du sol et des murs étaient criardes et sans cohérences, monticule horrible de couleurs et de tachées jetées n'importe comment et attribué à un "artiste" s'il devait en croire le petit papier sur le mur. Quelle monstruosité !

"- Bienvenue au Cube. Que puis-je pour vous ?" Sourit une hôtesse a la peau fraiche et au maquillage parfait. Une goule. De la famille ? Probablement pas. Elle était brune.

Loki réfléchit un instant.

"- Je suis Loki, Prince d'Asgard. Et je viens chercher deux membres de ma Maison retenus ici."

"- je ne sais…"

"- Faites nous gagner du temps à tous, ma petite. Prévenez le kapo en charge que je viens chercher un vampire Tremere et un Loup Garou Alpha retenus ici."

"- Mais je…"

"- Ça ira Gloria."

Loki se tourna vers l'homme en costume qui venait de sortir de l'ascenseur.

"- Prince Loki."

"- Un Giovanni. Pardonnez-moi, je ne suis pas les différentes lignées d'assez prêt pour connaitre votre nom."

Le vampire ? Non, encore une goule, il était 18h, trop tôt pour qu'il soit réveillé s'il était un vampire de génération supérieure.

"- Guisseppe. Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait. "

Loki l'accompagna sans peur dans l'ascenseur. Les Giovannis étaient neutres parmi la Mascarade, ni membre de la Camarilla, ni membre du Sabbat. Ça ne les empêchaient pas d'être puissants.

Le jeune homme le laissa dans un bureau sans fenêtre ou un homme a l'apparence de la soixantaine était assis. Il resta silencieux sans même s'occuper de Loki.  
La tactique fit intérieurement sourire le prince qui s'immobilisa. Il avait appris le truc d'un autre vampire d'une autre lignée, bien plus vieux que celui-là.

Petit à petit, la tension monta dans le bureau. Le vampire était de plus en plus mal a l'aise. Debout, le regard fixe posé sur lui, avec sa magie qui ondulait doucement autours de lui, Loki attendait. S'il n'avait pas la patience d'un mort, il pouvait en avoir l'immobilité.

"- Je suis Horatio Giovanni. Septième génération. Que peux notre clan pour un prince d'Asgard."

Loki s'assit sur le fauteuil confortable maintenant qu'il y était invité.

"- Salutation, fils Giovanni." Un septième génération n'était pas si fantastique. "Je suis venu chercher mes affaires;"

"- Vos affaires, prince Loki ?"

"- Le Tremere prince de Detroit et l'Alpha que vous retenez."

"- Ils ont attaqués mes hommes."

"- Probablement pas sans raison et vous le savez."

"- mes hommes…"

"- Sont jeunes et enthousiastes. Voir un vampire puissant se balader à Venise, surtout accompagné d'un Alpha a dû les faire grimper au rideau le plus proche. Je peux le comprendre. Mais je comprends aussi qu'ils ont mis les doigts dans ce qui ne les regarde pas."

La politique caïnite se targuait d'être tortueuse et cruelle. Pour Loki, ce n'était que jeux d'enfants. Il n'y avait guère que lorsque des Mathusalem sortaient de leur sommeil que le jeu commençait à être amusant.

Le Giovanni fronça les sourcils. C'était une affectation évidement. Un vampire n'avait pas besoin de ça.

"- Prince Loki, le Prince d'une autre ville ne peut pas se permettre de se balader ainsi n'importe comment. Vous connaissez nos usages."

"- Uniquement s'il s'agit de politique vampirique. Ici, il s'agit de politique Lycante. Ce n'est pas Derek qui est le garde du corps de Stiles. C'est l'inverse."

La stupeur fila sur le visage du vampire avant qu'il ne reprenne son immobilisme de statue.

"- Ils ne sont qu'en transit pour l'est."

"- Qu'est-ce qu'un Alpha et un Prince américains font ici !"

"- Ils travaillent pour moi."

Une véritable inquiétude passa fugitivement sur le visage du vampire.

"- rien qui ne vous concerne. Ou qui concerne la Mascarade ou le Sabbat. Cessez de tout prendre pour vous." Aboya presque Loki. "vos petites magouilles sans importance n'ont aucun sent pour un prince d'Asgard.

Le vampire avala sa salive. Le geste ne lui était plus naturel depuis longtemps et juste un résidu d'une vie passée qu'il sentait soudain en danger. Les Giovanni avaient une certaine sensibilité envers la magie. Suffisamment pour qu'il sente celle de Loki rouler sur sa peau. Elle était chaude, brulante presque et agressive. Le prince n'appréciait guère qu'on lui fasse perdre son temps.

"- Comprenez notre situation…" Le vampire fut choqué du ton un peu geignard de sa voix. Avait-il peur ? oui. C'était une évidence.

"- Je comprends que ce que je fais de mes alliés et ce qu'ils font pour moi ne vous regarde en rien. Nous ne sommes pas là pour vous. Je ne suis pas là pour vous. Mais je pourrais le devenir."

Avec certains vampires, la diplomatie se limitait parfois à savoir quand proférer des menaces.

"- Je ne….." Le Giovanni se figea, la bouche ouverte.

Un autre vampire d'apparence plus jeune, entra dans le bureau.

"- Toutes mes excuses, Prince Loki. Il est parfois nécessaire de laisser le petit personnel s'occuper en attendant d'être disponible."

Le jotun eut un petit geste de la tête. Un sixième génération. Peut-être le père de l'homme assit, immobile. Ou au moins son Sire.

"- vos amis vous attendent."

Loki suivit le vampire, ils croisèrent une jeune femme blonde qui les observa avec précautions. Elle fit immédiatement penser Loki à Natasha. Une tueuse.

"- Ma petite fille, Madeleine."

"- Il me semblait qu'il était rare que les femmes soient étreintes."

"- Leurs ventres sont plus utiles vivants que morts mais les circonstances…Sont ce qu'elles sont."

"- je vois." Sans doute une histoire de vengeance.

Le reste du chemin se fit dans le silence jusqu'à une cellule ou attendaient Stiles, a moitié enterré sous la grande masse poilue d'un garou sous la forme animale complète. Derek se laissait gratouiller avec délectation.

"- Salut Loki !"

"- Stiles… Comment avez-vous fait pour vous faire attraper ?"

"- Mais on a rien fait ! On nous est tombé dessus à la descente de l'avion." Pour une fois qu'ils n'avaient "vraiment" rien fait de mal en plus. Ce n'était vraiment pas juste.

Loki haussa un sourcil avant de tourner la tête vers le vampire Giovanni.

"- Mesure de précaution." Expliqua le mort-vivant.

"- je vois." Répéta Loki pendant qu'une goule retirait les menottes de Stiles et une autre le collier autour du cou de Derek qui bondit en avant pour lui bouffer le bras.

La pauvre goule glapit et recula en catastrophe. Giovanni ne dit rien mais n'était pas amusé. Le lycan n'avait pas bondit pour blesser ou tuer mais la goule était incapable de s'en rendre compte. Ecœurant. Décidément, ils allaient devoir faire le ménage. Le Prince et son Alpha n'auraient jamais dû être arrêtés. Suivit oui. Mais pas arrêtés. Qu'ils aient fait déplacer le prince d'Asgard à cause de ça… Ce n'était jamais bon de faire baisser les yeux de créatures comme Loki sur soi et sa famille

"- Nous y allons ?"

Le jotun ouvrit un portail. Les deux hommes et l'Alpha franchirent le seuil pour ressortir dans la forêt noire.  
Un petit signe de tête au vampire et Loki fermait le portail.

"- Alors ? Qu'avez-vous découverts ?"

Stiles eut un large sourire de fauve.

"- Ho, plein de trucs !" Ses mouchards aussi bien magiques que technologiques allaient leur donner plein d'information. Mais pour l'instant, la plus importante était la localisation des deux dernières ruches d'Angleterre. Et celle d'un fantôme poilu qui tenait plus du mythe qu'autre chose.

C'est avec une révérence évidente que Loki accepta les informations sur Fenrir.

A Poudlard, Phil s'était installé dans l'appartement du professeur de Défense.  
Un gros soupir lui échappa. Roulé en boule sur le lit, Clint jouait avec une flèche.

"- Tu t'es complètement fait avoir hein."

L'agent soupira encore.

"- Je sens les catastrophes arriver."

"- Mais nooon, ne soit pas si négatif."

"- Je ne suis pas négatif. Je suis un agent."

"- Ronchon."

"- …Harry Potter ?"

"- Directeur Black."

Le portrait eut un large sourire.

"- Il faut que nous discutions mon garçon."

"- …..Est-ce obligatoire ?"

"- J'ai tellement de chose à vous raconter sur Dumbledore."

Phil de laissa tomber sur un siège et se prit la tête dans la main. Ne serait-il jamais libre de l'héritage du Directeur ?

"- Et encore plein d'autre sur Tom Riddle."

"- …. J'ai envie de me pendre."

"- Allons mon Cavalier, ça n'aurait pas un résultat très positif."

"- Héla…."

La déesse gloussa en s'asseyant sur ses genoux. Elle posa un petit bisou sur sa joue sans le moindre complexe.

"- Tu as l'air bien contente de toi."

"- Ho oui ! Je te raconterai plus tard." Que le vieux directeur ne patiente pas trop longtemps pour raconter à Phil les catastrophes commises par Dumbledore.


End file.
